On the other side
by SilverPlume17
Summary: "Nous connaissons tous la bataille finale ou la bataille contre Gaïa. Nous les avons tous découverts du point de vue de Percy et de ses amis. Mais laissez-moi vous les montrer sous un autre angle, sous une autre définition. De l'autre côté, du côté de nos chers Olympiens et de leurs défenseurs." Le résumé étant trop long, il est disponible à l'intérieur !
1. Présentation de la fanfiction

**Fanfiction n°2** **: De l'autre côté.**

Statut : En cours

Nombre de chapitres en ligne : X

Genres : Aventure, Friendship, Romance, Humour & Drame

Rating : T (ne convient pas au moins de 13 ans)

Epoque : Durant le dernier Olympien (pour le Tome 1)

Personnages principaux : Jazzlyn James, Thyméo Rosedale, Alexandre McCoyle & Holly Archer

Résumé : "Il existe des demi-dieux plus puissants que les autres. Plus résistants que les enfants des Trois Grands. Des Demi-Dieux aux pouvoirs aussi multiples que dévastateurs. Ces demi-Dieux, trop dangereux pour le monde des mortels et extrêmement attirants aux yeux des monstres, n'ont jamais vécu parmi les humains. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils vivent en compagnie des Dieux, au 600ème étage de l'Empire State Building et s'entraînent avec acharnement, essayant d'avoir le plus de contrôle possible sur leurs différents pouvoirs. La plupart n'ont jamais fait de quête, mais ce n'est pas grave: ils sont nés pour combattre le plus grand des ennemis et non pour mener des quêtes, à l'instar des autres sang-mêlés. Ils sont nés pour défendre l'Olympe et reprendre le flambeau en cas de disparition des Dieux.

Nous connaissons tous la bataille finale ou la bataille contre Gaïa. Nous les avons tous découverts du point de vue de Percy et de ses amis. Mais laissez-moi vous les montrer sous un autre angle, sous une autre définition. De l'autre côté, du côté de nos chers Olympiens et de leurs défenseurs."

Voilà Voilà ... Une petite idée qui date de plus d'un an et que j'ai enfin décidé de développer ... N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)


	2. Information

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci.

Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'énorme retard ... Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis des semaines maintenant et j'en suis totalement navrée ... Ces deux fictions (Par Zeus et On the other side) sont mes "petits trésors" et je peux vous assurer que j'étais aussi déçue que vous de mon manque d'activité. Je voulais également vous dire que je n'abandonnais pas ces écrits. J'ai été débordée ces dernières semaines (la FAC, ce n'est vraiment pas cool ...), j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs, de travail et notamment une semaine de partiels/d'examens, que je viens de terminer. Je n'avais donc pas la possibilité d'avancer dans les récits. Mais je suis dorénavant en vacances, et ce, pour trois semaines et sans aucun devoir ni aucune révision à faire. Je pourrais donc, entre les divers repas de famille et les films de noël, me consacrer entièrement aux fictions.

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce manque d'activité (aussi bien dans l'écriture que dans la lecture de certaines de vos fanfictions ...) et je me sens vraiment coupable. Je compte bien me rattraper pendant les vacances.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et continuerez à me suivre.

Bonne soirée à vous, et joyeuses fêtes,

SilverPlume17


	3. Chapitre 1 - Le commencement

Chapitre Un : It begins.

 **Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous … et joyeux Noël ! (même si c'est déjà passé ^^). J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances.**

 **Après plusieurs mois d'attente, voici enfin le premier chapitre … dont je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, il manque quelque chose. Mais l'avis des lecteurs étant souvent plus objectif que celui de l'auteur, je vous laisse tout de même le lire et me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.**

 **En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir,**

 **Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous,**

 **SilverPlume.**

 **P.S : PetiteDéesse** **,** **je suis contente que l'idée de la fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre t'incitera à suivre son évolution ^^ Et ... tu n'es pas obligée de lire toutes mes fictions tu sais ? xD Qui parlait de harcèlement tout à l'heure ? x)**

 **Merci également à AthenaUK qui a mis ma fanfiction dans ses histoires favorites mais aussi à qui suit la fanfiction. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !**

 _Olympe,_

 _600ème étage de l'Empire State Building,_

 _Mercredi 21 juin,_

 _18h50._

Il y a des jours comme ça, où il vaudrait mieux rester au lit. Tel était l'adage qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Jazzlyn James depuis plus d'une heure. La jeune fille avait passé une journée abominable et n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture en écoutant son groupe préféré, The Script. Seulement, il restait encore cette maudite réunion mensuelle et Jazzlyn était prête à parier que cela allait durer des heures, comme d'habitude.

Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de réunion, tout en tâtant sa poche. C'était O.K, son Ipod était là, bien au chaud et prêt à l'emploi. Elle allait donc pouvoir s'échapper un tant soit peu pendant que ses camarades écouteraient plus ou moins attentivement Rosalia Sanders.

Rosalia … Jazzlyn n'avait pas assez d'adjectifs péjoratifs pour la décrire. C'était une adolescente de son âge et pourtant, elle avait pour habitude de prendre les gens de haut, leur adressant la parole comme-ci il s'agissait d'enfants de trois ans. Et Jazzlyn détestait cela. D'accord, Sanders avait pour mission de transmettre toute information importante à l'ensemble des demi-dieux. O.K, les Dieux Olympiens l'avait désignée comme leur porte parole et comme Aîné. Mais cela justifiait-il son ton mi-impérieux mi-mielleux ainsi que ses grands airs de grand-mère hypocrite ? Non, absolument pas.

 **« Jazzlyn James … Nous avons failli t'attendre, jeune fille. »**

Cette voix masculine teintée d'ironie ramena la jeune fille à la réalité. Sursautant, elle s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la pièce et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Tous les demi-dieux étaient déjà là, assis dans leurs fauteuils habituels, certains la regardant avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, d'autres lui lançant des regards noirs. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui la dérangea le plus. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situations: n'étant pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne très ponctuelle, elle arrivait le plus régulièrement en retard aux réunions, ce qui agaçait la majorité de ses camarades. Non. Ce qui la surprit au plus haut point, fut la présence des douze Dieux Olympiens. Car ils étaient tous là, au milieu de la pièce, l'observant pour la plupart avec un air de profonde désapprobation sur leur visage.

 _Uh oh …_

 **« Je … heu … je … »,** fut tout ce que fut capable de répondre Jazzlyn.

Honteuse et mal à l'aise, le rouge lui montant aux joues, la jeune fille baissa rapidement la tête vers le sol, tentant d'ignorer ainsi les nombreux regards dirigés vers elle. Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention, surtout quand c'était elle, la fautive. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal comme cela … pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils en rajoutent avec leur regard noir et leur air de « tu vas souffrir pour cet affront » ?

 **« En fait, je … heu … je … »** , réessaya la jeune fille après un instant de silence, le regard toujours attiré vers le magnifique sol d'un blanc immaculé.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne réussit pas à aller plus loin. Cette situation provoqua quelques ricanements chez ses camarades mais l'envie de les fusiller du regard était nettement écrasée par celle d'aller se rendre tout droit, et tout de suite, aux champs des châtiments, demander elle-même sa propre punition. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier la venue des Dieux ? Nous étions le vingt-un Juin aujourd'hui … le jour du solstice d'été. Le jour du bilan. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?

Si les Dieux n'avaient pas été présents, Jazzlyn se serait certainement frappé la tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises et aurait lâché bon nombre de jurons en grec ancien. Mais bonne tenue oblige, et ne voulant pas aggraver sa situation déjà très fâcheuse, la jeune fille se contenta de s'adresser un aller-retour mental tout en se promettant de s'étouffer avec l'aide de son oreiller le soir venu.

Si les Dieux ne la tuaient pas avant, bien entendu …

 **« Tu pourrais tout de même t'excuser, non, jeune demi-déesse ? »** , s'exclama d'un ton sévère une voix féminine que Jazzlyn identifia comme étant celle de la Déesse Athéna.

Rougissant encore plus fortement que la fois précédente et le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux toujours fixés vers le sol, la jeune fille se maudit elle-même pour son manque de réaction, et s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller en signe de respect – seule solution trouvée pour sauver son cas désormais désespéré – lorsqu'une autre voix, hautement désagréable à ses oreilles se fit entendre, renforçant le sentiment d'humiliation et la faisant bouillonner de colère :

 **« Si vous me permettez cette interruption, votre Altesse,** commença une jeune blonde à l'air hautain et à la voix de crécelle (NDLA : cette description correspond au pdv de Jazzlyn et n'est donc pas objective) , **Jazzlyn** **James n'est pas du genre à s'excuser. Je pense même que ce mot ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire.** ( cette dernière remarque la fit rire, et Jazzlyn ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Non mais vraiment. Pathétique.). **Parce que cela fait maintenant bientôt trois ans qu'elle arrive régulièrement en retard aux réunions, et jamais elle ne s'est excusée. Ni n'a fait le moindre effort. »**

 **« En même temps, si ce n'était pas aussi ennuyant … »**

 **« Jazzlyn ! »,** s'écria le père de cette dernière.

Oups, nouvelle boulette. La jeune fille venait de parler à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. Plus énervée que jamais, plus rouge qu'une tomate, Jazzlyn ferma les yeux en tentant de garder son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Le marbre blanc du mur était certes tentant, mais une fracture du crâne n'arrangerait rien à sa situation, bien au contraire. Serrant les poings jusqu'à se rentrer les ongles dans la paume, s'injuriant mentalement, la jeune fille entreprit de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, essayant tant bien que mal de résister à l'irrésistible attraction du mur. Et renforçant par la même occasion son image de « fille complètement timbrée » auprès de ses camarades.

 **« Vous voyez ?** , reprit Rosalia Sanders qui devait jubiler intérieurement. Elle n'a aucun respect pour les autres. **Ce n'est qu'une égoïste, une égocentriste qui n'a jam... »**

 **BOUM !**

Un bruit sourd accompagné d'un éclair se fit entendre, suivis de deux cris de douleur, l'un nettement plus aigus que l'autre. Toujours dans son coin, Jazzlyn James était maintenant occupée à sauter sur place, pliée en deux, sa main gauche plaquée contre son ventre. Son visage était blême et des larmes étaient visibles au coin de ses yeux. La jeune fille venait de se briser la main en tapant le mur pour s'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de sa camarade, qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. La douleur était insupportable mais la jeune fille ne laissait pourtant échapper aucun cri de douleur, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Rosalia Sanders, quant à elle, avait bondi de son fauteuil plus vite qu'un diable bondit hors de sa boite. Les cheveux désormais en pétard et à moitié calcinés, la jeune blonde hurlait à présent à pleins poumons, les bras tendus vers le plafond, courant tout autour de la pièce, comme un chiot impatient de voir son maître. Face à ce spectacle, certains demi-dieux ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques ricanements, des ricanements vite interrompus par le regard noir que le Roi des Dieux, Zeus, leur lança. Et alors que Dionysos levait les yeux au ciel en maugréant que « les demi-dieux étaient décidément des être bien stupides et incompréhensibles », Zeus lança, d'un ton autoritaire :

 **« Mademoiselle Sanders ! … MADEMOISELLE SANDERS ! Arrêtez ce cirque ou vous en recevrez un autre ! »**

 **« Un autre ?!** , s'écria Aphrodite en se précipitant auprès de sa fille qu'elle serra tendrement dans ses bras en lançant un regard noir à Zeus. **Mais tu es fou ?! Celui-là a bien failli la tuer ! »**

 **« Il lui a plutôt remis les idées en place, oui. »,** souffla Apollon qui tentait d'attraper la main de Jazzlyn, main que la demoiselle ne souhaitait pas bouger. **Passe-moi ta main, Jazz'. Elle ne va pas se guérir toute seule. »,** ajouta-t-il en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa patiente, de plus en plus pâle.

 **« Ah parce qu'en plus, tu la guéris ! »**

Aphrodite était indignée, et semblait sur le point d'exploser, les mains sur les hanches, un étrange éclat dans le regard. Sa taille avait augmentée, une étrange aura s'était formée autour d'elle et ce spectacle semblait plaire à Arès, qui ne quittait pas sa dulcinée des yeux, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Parce que tu crois que je vais laisser souffrir ma fille, peut-être ?** , lui répondit Apollon, en se saisissant doucement de la main de Jazzlyn qui gémit et grimaça de douleur. **Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, Aphrodite. Ça ne te va pas. »**

 **« Mais elle mérite d'être punie ! Elle nous a manqué de respect ! »**

 **« Ce n'était pas volontaire ! Tu voyais bien qu'elle était affreusement gênée par la situation, non ? La seule raison pour laquelle tu souhaites la sanctionner est l'affreuse coiffure que ta fille devra désormais porter ! »**

 **« Cet éclair a bien failli la tuer ! »**

 **« Ce n'était qu'un tout petit éclair, et tu le sais ! »**

 **« Cet éclair a bien failli la défigurer ! Et tu as vu ses cheveux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir en faire maintenant ? Ils sont totalement roussis ! Et incoiffables ! Hideux ! Elle va devoir les cacher sous un bonnet pendant je ne sais combien de temps ! Aucun garçon ne souhaitera la séduire … »**

 **« Et cela ne changera pas de d'habitude, parce qu'aucun garçon ne l'a approchée jusqu'à présent ! En même temps, quand on voit sa tête … »**

 **« Non mais pour qui tu te prends, Apollon ? On en parle de ta fille ? Avec sa tête de … »**

 **« Je t'interdis de dire du mal de ma fille ! »**

 **« Ah oui ? Ce n'est qu'une sale petite … »**

 **« SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNCE ! »**

La voix du Seigneur des Cieux résonna dans toute la pièce, autoritaire et sans appel. Aussitôt, Apollon et Aphrodite, qui se tenaient désormais à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre, face à face et prêts à sortir les griffes, se ressaisirent, tout en se lançant un dernier regard noir. Aucun des deux n'en avait terminé, loin de là, mais aucun des deux ne souhaitait faire face à la colère de Zeus. Alors ils obéirent, se promettant mentalement de reprendre dès la fin de la réunion.

 **« Que chacun regagne sa place, demi-dieux comme Dieux.** , ordonna Zeus, le visage impassible. **Aphrodite, je te prie de te calmer. Ta fille n'est pas décédée, elle est toujours vivante, alors, s'il te plaît, ne crie pas au scandale. Surtout pour des cheveux qui tomberont et repousseront par la suite.** **Apollon** , ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné, tandis qu'Aphrodite le regardait avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage suite à ses précédentes paroles et que Rosalia éclatait en sanglots. **Finis de guérir ta fille, veux-tu ? Nous avons besoin de tous les demi-dieux disponibles en ce moment et Jazzlyn est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. »**

 **« Tu dis uniquement cela parce qu'elle est l'une de tes descendantes. »,** maugréa la Déesse de l'Amour, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, au fond de la salle. Elle fit asseoir sa fille sur ses genoux et entreprit de lui démêler les cheveux, sous l'œil goguenard et moqueur du Dieu des Voyageurs.

Zeus, quant à lui, ne prêta pas attention à l'intervention d'Aphrodite. Avec un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour s'assurer que le Dieu de la Musique remplissait bien sa mission, puis, d'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître son trône et s'installa, face à l'assemblée, dans le but de commencer son discours.

OooOoOoOoOo

 _Mercredi 21 Juin,_

 _20h02._

Cela devait faire cinq bonnes minutes que Jazzlyn James jouait avec l'une de ses boulettes de viande. D'un geste lent et assez désintéressé, voire mécanique, la jeune fille tournait et retournait sa fourchette dans tous les sens, la boulette accrochée à l'un des piques. Cette dernière ne lui faisait en aucun cas envie. Comme le reste de son assiette, d'ailleurs, qui était pourtant assez appétissant : frites et ketchup, qui aurait résisté à cela ? Mais ce soir, la jeune demi-déesse n'avait pas faim. Son estomac était même en compote. Une boule d'angoisse et de tristesse y était présente, l'empêchant de manger quoi que ce soit.

La jeune fille se sentait à la fois honteuse et épuisée. Les événements de l'après-midi l'avaient profondément marquée, surtout ceux ayant eu lieu durant la réunion. Ceux-ci s'étaient produits au moment même où Jazzlyn avait pensé que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire, détruisant ainsi le peu de motivation et d'optimisme qui lui restait. Maintenant, la jeune fille broyait du noir et n'éprouvait plus qu'une seule envie, celle de disparaître de ce monde. Oh, bien sûr, les Dieux ne l'avaient pas sanctionnée, trouvant que sa blessure avait été suffisante, mais Jazzlyn ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse, mal dans sa peau. Elle avait promis à son meilleur ami et à son père de ne plus essayer de tuer Rosalia Sanders, de contrôler sa colère et son dégoût, et elle avait échoué. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle les avait trahi. Profondément.

 **« Hé, Jazz** , l'interpella une voix masculine et familière à ses côtés, la ramenant ainsi à la réalité. **Tes frites vont refroidir. »**

 **« Pas faim. »,** répondit Jazzlyn, le visage toujours fermé.

Elle venait de poser brusquement sa fourchette dans son assiette et regardait maintenant le mur situé en face d'elle. Seule. Elle souhaitait être seule.

Cependant, son meilleur ami semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule. Jazzlyn tenta de se dégager, mais sans succès. Alexandre resserra sa prise.

 **« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ? »,** lui dit-il, un léger sourire sur le visage que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir.

 **« Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que je t'avais faite. »**

 **« Bien sûr que si. Rosalia est toujours vivante. Traumatisée, comme à chaque fois, mais encore en vie. Tu m'as promis de ne plus t'en prendre à elle, certes. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela s'arrête du jour au lendemain, pas avec ton caractère de cochon. J'ai bien vu que tu avais fait un effort pour ne pas se jeter sur elle. Tu n'es pas encore assez maso pour te casser volontairement la main. »**

 **« C'était volontaire. »**

 **« Sous le coup de la colère. C'était soit ta main, soit Rosalia. Ça m'étonnerait que tu fasses cela sans aucune raison valable. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »**

 **« Je te connais. »**

 **« Ah oui ? »**

Jazzlyn avait prononcé cette dernière réplique d'un ton à la fois tranchant et amusé. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien, vert émeraude, un sourire aux lèvres. Alexandre sourit à son tour.

 **« Et mieux que tu ne le sais, Miss Storm. »,** dit-il en essayant de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue

Mais Jazzlyn, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, se leva rapidement et se saisissant de son plateau, prit la direction de la sortie.

 **« A plus, cervelle d'algues ! »** , lança-t-elle cependant en se tournant une dernière fois vers son acolyte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Mercredi 21 Juin,_

 _20h30._

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Jazzlyn ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'y adossa ensuite, fermant les yeux, se contentant d'écouter sa respiration. Enfin ! Enfin, elle pouvait laisser éclater sa tristesse, et aller se morfondre en toute tranquillité sous sa couverture ! Personne ne viendrait se moquer, ni ne la regarderait avec mépris ou désapprobation. Elle pouvait même sortir le pot de pâte à tartiner qu'elle cachait clandestinement dans l'un de ses tiroirs de bureau et en prendre de grosses cuillères sans risquer d'entendre les critiques des filles d'Aphrodite. Cette pensée lui apporta un peu de réconfort et, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Jazzlyn finit par se diriger vers son bureau, puis vers son lit, où elle s'installa confortablement, en tailleur, écouteurs sur les oreilles, le chocolat entre les mains.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Mercredi 21 juin,_

 _21h45._

 **« Hey, Jazzy ! »**

La voix enjouée de son père la réveilla en sursaut et c'est en ouvrant brusquement les yeux tout en lâchant un petit cri de surprise que la jeune fille découvrit le visage souriant d'Apollon juste au-dessous d'elle. Avec un grognement, et aveuglée par la lumière qui régnait dans la pièce, Jazzlyn attrapa son oreiller et le mit sur son visage, posant ses bras au-dessus, comme pour éviter toute tentative d'enlèvement. Tentative néanmoins réussie par le Dieu du Soleil quelques secondes plus tard. Avec un nouveau grognement, Jazzlyn se contenta donc de se mettre sur le ventre, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Apollon. La jeune fille détestait être réveillée en sursaut, surtout durant ses jours de déprime. Et son père le savait très bien.

Mais ce dernier, qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire à la réaction de sa fille – renforçant ainsi sa mauvaise humeur – n'abandonna pas pour autant et demanda, d'une voix à la fois sérieuse et amusée :

 **« Comment va ta main ? »**

 **« Très bien. »**

Jazzlyn avait répondu sèchement et rapidement, augmentant le volume de son Ipod et envoyant ainsi un message clair à son père : « Fiche le camp. »

 **« Oooh Jazzlyn ! »**

Toute trace d'amusement avait désormais disparue du visage d'Apollon. L'air préoccupé, les sourcils froncés, il se pencha et attrapa le bras droit de sa fille, de sorte de la mettre sur le dos. Puis, rapidement, il se saisit des écouteurs et de l'Ipod qu'il posa sur le bureau, juste à côté de lui. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Jazzlyn qui, le regard fixé sur le plafond, essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma puce ?** , demanda lentement le Dieu du Soleil en caressant tendrement la joue de sa fille et en la dévisageant attentivement. **C'est à cause de cet après-midi ? »**

Jazzlyn ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant un étrange silence s'installer entre eux. Puis, après quelques minutes, son visage se tordit et la jeune fille éclata en sanglot. Apollon voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'y opposa, et se redressa, n'oubliant pas de mettre une certaine distance entre son père et elle. Elle avait déjà honte de craquer devant lui, elle ne souhaitait pas non plus de sa pitié.

 **« Il … il n'y a pas que cela, papa …,** articula-t-elle difficilement après quelques secondes de silence et en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. **Je … J'ai reçu une lettre de maman ce matin et … »**

 **« Et quoi, ma puce ? »**

 **« Elle se barre ! Elle quitte New York et m'invite à ne plus la contacter ! Elle souhaite refaire sa vie avec un collègue et repartir à zéro. Repartir à zéro en m'oubliant. Elle ne m'a même pas dit pourquoi elle avait pris une telle décision. J'ai fait quoi, hein, pour qu'elle agisse comme cela avec moi ? J'ai toujours agi correctement, je me suis toujours montrée aimable avec les personnes qu'elle fréquentait, je n'ai jamais eu de comportement bizarre ni ai attiré de monstres les rares fois où l'on se voyait. Alors pourquoi elle me fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »**

Bien que des larmes dévalaient encore ses joues, la tristesse de Jazzlyn avait laissé place à la colère et, sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte, la jeune fille était désormais debout, devant son père, le regardant dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. Réponse que le Dieu n'avait malheureusement pas. Avec un soupir, le visage triste, Apollon tendit un bras vers sa fille et la serra contre lui, lui embrassant tendrement les cheveux.

 **« Je suis désolé, ma puce.** Dit-il d'une voix douce et sincère, alors que des larmes commençaient à mouiller son T-Shirt d'un blanc éclatant. **Vraiment. Tu ne méritais pas cela. Ta mère a toujours eu un comportement imprévisible, voire contradictoire. Je n'ai jamais pu prédire ses actes. Même lorsqu'on sortait ensemble. Elle m'a d'ailleurs fichu dehors du jour au lendemain … avant de me rappeler le jour de ta naissance. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a réellement aimé un jour, tu sais. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle souhaite se débarrasser de toi. Tu me ressembles trop. Même yeux. Même nez. Même talent douteux pour la poésie... »**

Cette dernière phrase fit rire Jazzlyn et, fier de son coup, Apollon sourit à son tour en desserrant sa prise. Saisissant les épaules de sa fille et plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui dit, très sérieusement :

 **« Ta mère te déçoit, Jazzy, mais sache qu'elle n'a jamais été une valeur sûre. Elle a toujours envisagé ses relations de manière très artificielle, entretenant des liens puis les brisant brusquement, sans tenir réellement compte de ce que pouvaient ressentir les personnes qui l'entouraient. Cette séparation sera sans doute dure pour toi, mais je te demande de ne pas chercher à la recontacter. Car si elle t'abandonne une fois, elle sera capable de recommencer de nombreuses fois tout en revenant vers toi par la suite et en te faisant souffrir par la même occasion. Ta mère aime beaucoup jouer au « Je t'aime/ Je ne t'aime plus », crois-en mon expérience. Et ce jeu peut facilement te briser. Alors promets-moi de ne pas lui pardonner la prochaine fois qu'elle te contactera en disant que tu lui manques. Car elle le fera, c'est une certitude. »**

Jazzlyn déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait comment réagir face à cette demande. Car même si elle ne la voyait pas souvent, la jeune fille aimait sa mère et y était assez attachée. Plus petite, elle avait tendance à la suivre partout et à imiter ses moindres gestes. Elle l'avait prise pour modèle durant une très longue période et, malgré les nombreux coups fourrés, elle l'aimait profondément. D'un amour sincère et puissant. La simple pensée de ne plus la voir, de la rayer de sa vie, suffisait donc à lui briser le cœur …

 **« D'accord. Je ne le ferai pas. Je te le promets. »,** répondit-elle, d'une voix encore hésitante, en relevant lentement les yeux, après un court instant de réflexion.

Son père, qui semblait peu convaincu par la réponse, la dévisagea quelques instant, les sourcils froncés, comme pour essayer de déchiffrer son expression. Expression que la jeune fille voulait impassible. Puis, n'obtenant pas plus d'indices, et ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans les pensées de sa fille sans son autorisation, Apollon finit par pousser un énième soupir tout en resserrant à nouveau sa fille dans ses bras.

Il la lâcha quelques secondes plus tard, après qu'un coup de tonnerre ait été entendu. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il murmura :

 **« Le boss commence à s'impatienter. On ferait mieux d'y aller. La réunion commence dans cinq petites minutes et pas sûr qu'il accepte notre retard. »**

 **« La réunion ? Tu veux dire celle que vous faites à chaque solstice ?** , lui demanda Jazzlyn, étonnée, tandis que son père se dirigeait vers la porte et l'ouvrait. **Mais pourquoi devrais-je y aller ? »**

Apollon s'immobilisa, la main toujours sur la poignée, puis se tourna lentement vers elle, le visage soudainement impassible et l'air extrêmement sérieux. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix ne trahit en aucun cas son apparence.

 **« Tous les puissants d'entre vous doivent y assister. Réunion de crise. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que nous sommes en guerre, jeune fille. »**

A ces mots, Jazzlyn sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

 _Il ne manquait plus que ça ..._


	4. Chapitre 2 - It begins part II

Oooops, I did it again ...

Bonsoir ou bonjour à toutes/tous ... Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais m'excuser pour l'ENORME retard et pour ne pas avoir posté de chapitre plus tôt ... J'étais très occupée ces derniers temps ( la fac, c'est pas si génial qu'on vous le dit !) et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ... J'ai quand même essayé de combler mon retard en postant deux petites OS dans un recueil intitulé "Etrangetés Olympiennes". Vous pouvez aller y jeter un coup d'œil si le cœur vous en dit ! ^^ (autrement, je ne vous en veux pas ! )

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic .. il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ... cependant, je dois vous prévenir, si jamais les événements ne correspondent pas avec ceux du livre, je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour écrire ma fanfic ... Donc, désolée. vraiment. J'espère que cela ne vous fera pas fuir ^^

Petite Déesse : Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu et que les personnages te plaisent. Surtout Jazzlyn, car tu vas devoir la supporter pendant longtemps x). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ... Et désolée pour e retard ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité ... Tes reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisir !

Yui19993: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la fanfic continuera à te plaire et je m'excuse pour le retard ... Jazzlyn n'a jamais eu de problème avec sa mère car ses sorties dans le monde réel étaient étroitement surveillées ... Mais j'ai déjà prévu un chapitre sur cela, ne t'en fais pas ! :)

MiraJane03 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et excuse-moi pour le retard ... Pour répondre ta question, je dirais qu'Apollon prend ici la forme d'un adulte d'une trentaine d'années. En tout cas, c'est comme cela que je l'imagine. car je suis d'accord avec toi, un jeune homme de 17 ans pour père, ce serait trop troublant ^^

 **Chapitre deux** **: It begins – part II.**

 _Mercredi 21 juin,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _Salle des Trônes,_

 _21h55._

L'ambiance dans la salle des trônes était plus qu'électrique. Pour dire vrai, il y régnait un carnage complet. Aucun des douze Dieux Olympiens n'étaient à sa place, trop occupé à se disputer avec son voisin, en brandissant armes et boucliers. Tous ? Pas exactement. Mis à part Apollon, qui, comme Jazzlyn, venait d'entrer dans la salle, Dionysos, le Dieu du Vin, était assis – pour ne pas dire avachi – sur son trône et, tout en jouant avec une vrille de vigne qu'il enroulait négligemment autour de son index, observait la scène, un air de profonde lassitude peint sur le visage.

 **« Je ne vois en aucun cas pourquoi je prendrais part à cette immense jérémiade, Jasmin,** dit-il lorsqu'il croisa le regard curieux et insistant de la jeune fille. **Ils affichent tous des opinions différentes mais quand tu sais qui claquera des doigts, tout le monde s'assoira gentiment sur son trône et, ô comble du miracle, ou de l'hypocrisie, à toi de voir, tout le monde sera entièrement d'accord sur les différentes actions à mener. Autant rester ici et observer le spectacle de loin, si tu veux mon avis. Tout ceci n'est qu'une dispute inutile. »**

Face à ce discours des plus inattendus, Jazzlyn ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. Dionysos n'était pas le plus sympathique des Olympiens – il pouvait même se montrer particulièrement cruel parfois – mais ce que la jeune fille appréciait chez lui, c'était sa franchise. Car pour dire le fond de sa pensée, il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui. La demi-déesse était d'ailleurs presque sûre que le Dieu du Vin ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler.

 **« Bien, bien, BIEN !** , s'écria soudainement Zeus, en faisant face à ses frères et sœurs et en faisant sursauter Jazzlyn par la même occasion. **Maintenant que tout le monde est là, et qu'Apollon ait bien voulu nous faire l'agréable surprise d'arriver à l'heure, nous allons commencer la réunion. Si vous voulez bien prendre place. »**

Aussitôt, Apollon poussa gentiment Jazzlyn, lui intimant ainsi d'aller rejoindre ses camarades, au centre de la pièce. D'un mouvement de tête, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil aux chaises vides avant de soupirer bruyamment. La seule chaise restante se trouvait à côté de Rosalia Sanders.

 _Décidément, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour …_

 **« Tâche de ne pas l'électrocuter ou de la brûler. »,** lui glissa son père à l'oreille, conscient de la situation, et avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

La jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de lui lancer un regard faussement indigné avant de le voir disparaître dans la foule présente. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que certains Dieux mineurs étaient également présents. Pour être une guerre, s'en était bien une …

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Mercredi 22 Juin,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _Salle des Trônes,_

 _22h10._

 **« Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne mon royaume, Zeus !** , s'exclama Poséidon, l'air réellement agacé. **Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Mon palais est en danger et … »**

 **« Typhon est un danger également, non ? Ne devrait-on pas unir nos forces au lieu de combattre chacun de notre côté ? »**

 **« Je t'ai absolument rien demandé, Athéna. Et je ne t'ai pas non plus donné l'autorisation de m'interrompre. »**

 **« Je te faisais juste remarquer que dans certains cas, l'union fait la force et … »**

 **« Et moi, je vous faisais juste remarquer que je ne peux quitter mon palais. La menace est trop grande et Triton ne peut gérer cela tout seul … »**

 **« Même avec l'aide d'Amphitrite et de Delphin ? Ils sont tout de même assez expérimentés, non ? »** , demanda Artémis, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

 **« Certes. Mais je dois tout de même rester. Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de … »**

 **« Perdre ta magnifique salle de jeux ?** , intervint Dionysos, d'un ton ironique. **J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez assez attachés l'un à l'autre … »**

 **« Cela suffit !** , explosa alors Poséidon, en se levant brusquement de son trône et en provoquant un mini tremblement de terre. **Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'interrompre aujourd'hui ? Ne peux-je donc pas m'exprimer librement ? »**

 **« Je te faisais simplement une remarque !** , s'écria Athéna en se levant à son tour, le regard noir. **Maintenant, si tu penses que tes intérêts personnels ont plus d'importance que les no... »**

 **« Cela suffit ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tous !,** cria Zeus, désormais debout lui aussi. **Nous n'avancerons jamais si nous ne mettons pas nos querelles de côté. Nous sommes en guerre, le danger approche, il est donc plus que temps de prendre des décisions. Il nous faut nous décider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et oui, oui, c'est bien moi qui vous dit cela ! »,** ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Apollon et d'Hermès qui le regardaient, éberlués.

 **« Poséidon** , reprit-il après un instant de silence. **Tu resteras dans ton royaume, tel que tu le souhaites. Nous autres** , ajouta-t-il alors qu'Athéna s'apprêtait à répliquer, les sourcils froncés, **nous nous occuperons de Typhon. Les Dieux mineurs nous aideront à attraper les monstres mineurs ainsi que les divinités qui ont changé de camps. Quant à eux,** (il désigna les demi-dieux d'un geste de la main), **ils resteront ici et veilleront à ce que personne n'essaie de détruire l'Olympe. Après tout, il s'agit d'un lieu de très haute importance pour nous tous, il est donc nécessaire qu'il soit surveillé. … Oui, Aphrodite ? »**

Aussitôt, des grognements de protestation se firent entendre.

 **« J'aurais peut-être l'air bête,** commença la Déesse, qui ne faisait absolument pas attention aux réactions des autres divinités. **Mais comment sont-ils censés défendre un tel lieu à …** ** _cinq_** **? »**

Aussitôt, des murmures approbateurs se firent entendre.

 **« Hum … eh bien … Je … je ne sais pas. »** , répondit le Seigneur des Cieux, soudainement blême. Ce problème ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit ...

Il régna un silence quelques instants puis Athéna prit la parole, sous l'air exaspéré du Dieu de la Mer.

 **« N'y-a-t-il pas quelques Demi-dieux à la colonie qui sont aussi puissants qu'eux ? Il me semble qu'Hermès a deux fils assez puissants, non ? »** , déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné.

 **« Heu … je … oui mais … en fait … »**

 **« Très bien. Alors ils seront sept.** , s'empressa de s'exclamer Zeus, comme-ci il avait brusquement envie de partir. **Faites en sorte que les deux autres demi-dieux arrivent avant demain après-midi. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Les opérations commenceront dans deux jours. Bonne nuit à vous. »**

Là-dessus, il disparut dans un flash de lumière, bientôt suivis par les autres divinités.

Hermès, quant à lui, resta figé sur son trône durant quelques instants, désespéré. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tout cela ne devait être qu'une énorme farce ! Il s'apprêtait déjà à perdre Luke, et voilà qu'on l'obligeait à envoyait deux de ses fils ici, à l'Olympe ? Et puis, sept, pour protéger ce lieu de toute invasion, c'était du pur suicide … Elle allait le tuer !

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Jeudi 22 Juin,_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _Long Island,_

 _07h35._

 **« Lysandre ! Ly-san-dre ! LYSAAAAAAANDRE ! »**

Le jeune homme en question se réveilla en sursaut et se cogna, par la même occasion, la tête contre le lit au-dessus du sien. Avec un cri de douleur suivi d'un juron, il prit sa tête entre les mains et la reposa sur l'oreiller, ferma les yeux et maudit mentalement celui qui venait de lui crier dans les oreilles.

 **« Lysandre, tu m'entends ? »** , reprit Travis Alatir, d'un ton tout de même plus doux qu'auparavant mais toujours aussi pressant.

Qu'y avait-il donc de si urgent dès le matin ? Lysandre était prêt à parier que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé !

 **« Oui, oui, Travis, je t'entends ! Je ne suis pas sourd, tu sais ? Je suis même sûr que tu as réussi à réveiller tout le bungalow ! »**

Des murmures et grognements approbateurs et mécontents se firent entendre.

 **« Tu vois ?** , fit Lysandre, toujours allongé, les mains posées sur les yeux. **Tout le bungalow. »**

Mais Travis ne sembla pas prêter attention à la réaction générale et continua, à voix toujours aussi haute :

 **« Il faut que tu te lèves, mec. »**

 **« Pardon ?! »**

 **« Il faut que tu lèves. Chiron te demande. Toi et Noah. Il dit que c'est important. »**

La première réaction de Lysandre fut de ricaner. Ou plutôt, de rigoler sincèrement. Chiron ? Les demander, lui et son frère ? Pour quelque chose d'important ? Travis lui faisait la blague du siècle ! Noah et lui n'avaient jamais eu de grands rôles à la colonie. C'est tout juste si on leur confiait une quête. Et voilà que du jour au lendemain, Chiron avait changé d'avis et décidé de leur donner des responsabilités ? Allons bon, tout cela ne devait pas être vrai !

 **« Elle est nulle ta blague, Travis.,** finit-il par déclarer après quelques secondes de silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres. **Mais c'était tout de même un bel essai. »**

Là-dessus, et après avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice à son demi-frère, le jeune homme changea de position et s'installa sur le ventre, histoire de se rendormir.

 **« Mais je ne rigole pas, mec !,** s'écria Travis, un air affolé et contrarié sur le visage, tout en essayant de l'attraper par les épaules et de le secouer comme un prunier. **Il veut vous voir le plus vite possible ! Ça a sûrement un rapport avec ce qui se prépare ! Il veut sûrement que vous essayiez de raisonner Luke ! Après tout, vous étiez assez proches tous les trois ! »**

A l'entente du prénom, Lysandre ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Luke avait été plus qu'un demi-frère pour lui. C'était son frère, son alter-ego, son meilleur ami. Un meilleur ami qui l'avait aidé dans les périodes les plus dures de sa vie, à commencer par son arrivée à la colonie. Ils avaient passé des moments inoubliables, tous les deux. Des moments de pure joie comme de tristesse. Et Lysandre l'aimait sincèrement. Mais Luke était aujourd'hui perdu. Plus personne ne pouvait le sauver. Le jeune homme avait déjà essayé de nombreuses fois et toutes s'étaient soldées par un échec. Un échec cuisant. L'emprise que Cronos avait sur Luke était trop forte, personne ne pouvait la briser. Et Chiron le savait. Qu'il veuille que Noah et lui essaient de raisonner le demi-dieu paraissait donc plus qu'improbable aux yeux du jeune homme. Lysandre ne put donc s'empêcher également de ressentir un certain énervement contre son demi-frère. Ce dernier savait pertinemment que Luke était un sujet sensible. Comment osait-il en plaisanter ? Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à communiquer le fond de sa pensée au concerné lorsqu'une troisième voix masculine se fit entendre :

 **« Il ne t'a pas donné plus de précisions ? »**

Et voilà que Noah s'en mêlait. Non mais vraiment ! Son grand-frère était-il à ce point crédule ? Lysandre savait que lui aussi était très attaché à Luke. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour croire tout ce que Travis disait à ce sujet. Après tout, leur demi-frère n'était pas réellement ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne de confiance.

 **« Ooh, s'te plaît, Noah !** , maugréa alors Lysandre, plus qu'agacé, la tête toujours dans l'oreiller. **Tu ne vois pas qu'il tente de nous piéger ? On n'a jamais rien représenté pour Chiron, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous confie ? Le nettoyage des écuries, tout au plus. Et encore, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui nécessite de réveiller les gens à quatre heures du mat' ! Il blague, j'te dis ! »**

 **« Il est sept heures et demi, Ly'. Et Chiron ne nous a jamais rien confié simplement parce que Maman ne souhaite pas que l'on prenne trop de risques. Mais tout est différent aujourd'hui. Une guerre se prépare et tu le sais. Tous les demi-dieux vont devoir se mobiliser pour vaincre le Titan du Temps. Et puis, si ce n'était qu'une blague, je doute que Travis affiche cet air affolé de quelqu'un qui va se faire pulvériser si on ne ramène pas bientôt nos fesses à la Grande Maison. »**

Air affolé ? Un simple coup d'œil du côté de Travis permit à Lysandre de voir que son frère disait vrai. Travis était plus blanc que d'habitude et semblait sur les nerfs, mâchoire serrée. Une attitude qui n'était absolument pas habituel chez un fils d'Hermès.

Avec un profond soupir, Lysandre finit par se redresser, lentement et sûrement, sous le regard amusé de Noah et celui, impatient et légèrement inquiet de Travis. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit, et, le regard fatigué et la bouche pâteuse, il lança un regard à son frère et demanda, d'un ton quelque peu contrarié :

 **« Je suppose que l'on doit y aller maintenant ? »**

Son frère ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un T-Shirt au visage.

 _Bon réveil, M'sieurs Dames …_

 **« Et dépêche-toi ! »**

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Jeudi 22 Juin,_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _Long Island,_

 _09h04._

Lysandre et Noah avaient longuement hésité avant de prévenir leur mère. Après tout, cette dernière était déjà assez préoccupée par l'état de santé de leur petite sœur, ils ne voulaient donc pas en rajouter. Mais après réflexions, ils s'étaient dits que la prévenir avant de partir était la meilleure solution. Certes, elle s'inquiéterait au moindre jour sans nouvelle mais au moins, elle saurait où ils étaient. Car il y avait un risque qu'arrivés à destination, les garçons ne puissent plus donner aucune nouvelle. Et ils ne souhaitaient absolument pas que leur mère reste dans l'ignorance. Cela pourrait la rendre folle et Noah et Lysandre détestaient la faire souffrir.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil en direction de son frère, qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, Lysandre prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il imagina le plus beaux des arcs-en-ciel, et essaya de toutes ses forces de le rendre le plus réel possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier se matérialisa pour de vrai, devant le bungalow 11 et sous le regard admiratif des filles d'Aphrodite. Noah donna alors un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère, signe qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, et lançant une drachme en direction de l'arc-en-ciel, lui adressa un sourire moqueur alors que Lysandre rougissait violemment sous les compliments des spectatrices.

Lorsque la pièce approcha de la création de Lysandre, elle fut directement absorbée avec un tintement caractéristique, rappelant celui des cabines téléphoniques publiques. Noah s'exclama alors :

 **« Montre-nous Maman. »**

Aussitôt, l'arc-en-ciel se brouilla et une image apparut, tout d'abord de manière floue, puis plus distinctement. Bientôt, on distingua l'intérieur d'une cuisine équipée, où une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, brune aux cheveux bouclés, était occupée à dessiner, la tête baissée vers sa feuille et le visage caché par ses cheveux. Cette scène familière fit sourire les deux garçons qui échangèrent un regard amusé et rempli de tendresse. Leur sœur leur manquait, indéniablement.

 **« Haz' ?** , s'exclama Lysandre après quelques secondes de silence.

Presque qu'aussitôt, la dénommée Haz' (NDLA : c'est un surnom) leva la tête dans leur direction et esquissa un grand sourire. Sourire quelque peu gâché par la sonde qu'elle devait porter.

 **« Ly', No' !** , s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement et en approchant le plus possible, traînant son appareil avec elle mais toujours souriante. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous contactez ? Vous rentrez à la maison ? »**

Cette question, prononcée avec tant d'enthousiasme, provoqua un malaise chez les deux jeunes hommes. Mal à l'aise, Lysandre tourna la tête vers son frère, un air triste sur le visage. Avec une grimace, qu'il s'empressa cependant de faire disparaître, Noah lui jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention vers leur sœur, tout aussi mal à l'aise :

 **« Hum … Haz', est-ce que Maman est là ? »**

Le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de garder un ton léger.

 **« Oui, elle s'occupe du jardin. Pourquoi ? »**

Du jardin ? Cette précision contraria quelque peu Noah qui fronça les sourcils et eut un air perdu pendant quelques secondes. Puis, comme-ci rien ne s'était passé, il demanda, sur le même ton qu'auparavant :

 **« Cela te dérangerait d'aller la chercher ? »**

Toujours aussi enthousiaste et de bonne humeur, leur sœur secoua la tête et disparut de leur champ de vision.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »** , questionna alors Lysandre, pour qui le malaise de son frère n'avait pas passé inaperçu.

 **« J'ai demandé à Iris de nous montrer Maman. Elle aurait pu nous montrer le jardin directement, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous fait passer par Hazel ? »**

 **« Quoi ? C'est ça qui te tracasse ?** , demanda Lysandre d'un ton moqueur. **Elle a sûrement voulu nous faire plaisir en nous montrant notre petite sœur. Après tout, c'est notre grand-mère, la famille doit compter pour elle. Tu n'es pas content d'avoir vu quelqu'un que tu n'avais pas vu depuis plus de trois mois ? »**

 **« Content ?,** lança Noah, d'un ton qui laissait croire que Lysandre était un parfait ignorant. **Cela rend la décision encore plus difficile … »**

 **« La décision ? Mais quelle décision ? »**

 **« La décision de partir, tiens ! Celle de prendre part au combat ! Tu imagines si on ne la revoit plus jamais ? Si on meurt pendant la bataille ? Ce serait horrible pour elle … »**

 **« Wooh mec ! Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite, t'entends ?!,** s'écria Lysandre, totalement paniqué. **Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es censé être le plus courageux de nous deux. Si tu deviens dépressif, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi ? »**

Cette dernière réplique lui valut un regard noir.

 **« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.,** reprit-il après un instant de silence, le regard soudain attiré par ses chaussures. **Si on commence à penser comme cela maintenant, on est foutus, mec. Alors, oui, y'a des chances que nous ne rentrions pas. Alors, autant tout faire pour pour rentrer, non ? Et ce n'est pas en pensant à la mort qu'on va y arriver. »**

Cette fois, son discours fut accueilli par un soupir.

 **« T'as sûrement raison. »,** murmura ensuite Noah, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère, légèrement honteux de son comportement.

Il régna un instant de silence, seulement rompu par les rires et les cris des pensionnaires de la colonie. Aucun des deux n'y faisait attention, tous deux étant plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Ils n'avaient mené qu'une seule quête, et voilà qu'on les envoyait défendre l'Olympe ? Hallucinant …

 **« Les garçons ? »**

En face d'eux, une femme d'une trentaine d'années venait d'apparaître. Blonde, les cheveux bouclés et les yeux bleus, elle ressemblait davantage à Noah qu'à Lysandre, le garçon ayant hérité de ses cheveux blonds. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là, et si on les croisait dans la rue, il était impossible qu'on les pense de la même famille. Cette simple pensée attristait les deux garçons. Après tout, il s'agissait de leur mère. La meilleure des mères, belle, compréhensive et courageuse, supportrice et sévère lorsqu'il le fallait … Noah et Lysandre regrettaient parfois de ne pas avoir hérité de ses traits.

 **« Maman !** , s'exclama Noah, surpris dans ses pensées et adoptant soudainement un air grave. **Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose … mais ne panique pas, d'accord ? On le fait de notre plein gré et … quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Leur mère affichait un air amusé, contrastant avec l'expression attentive qu'elle prenait habituellement, lorsque ses fils lui expliquaient ou demandaient quelque chose. Ses yeux brillaient, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un éclat de malice. A vrai dire, Lysandre était prêt à parier qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

 **« Je suis déjà au courant, chéri.** Répondit leur mère à l'adresse de Noah, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. **Votre père m'a prévenue hier soir. »**

 **« Il … Quoi ?,** balbutia Noah, dépité. **Il … Papa t'a prévenue ? »**

Leur mère se contenta de hocher la tête, sans se départir de son sourire. Un sourire étrangement triste.

Lysandre, quant à lui, sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Il détestait que leur père se mêle de leurs affaires et accomplisse des tâches qui leur étaient destinées. Et puis, qu'est-ce que le Dieu des Voleurs avait pensé ? Qu'ils n'allaient pas dire « au revoir » à leur mère ? Pour qui les prenait-il ? Avait-il une aussi mauvaise image d'eux ?

 **« Il aurait pu nous laisser faire, tout de même … »,** bougonna-t-il tandis que son frère hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

 **« Il pensait que vous n'en auriez pas le temps. Il a voulu bien faire.** , prononça leur mère, d'un ton quelque peu sur la défensive. **D'ailleurs,** ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, réellement amusée cette fois, **je suis surprise que vous soyez déjà prêts. »**

 **« A vrai dire, Maman, nos sacs ne sont pas encore prêts... »**

 **« Pas encore prêts ?!** , cette exclamation fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. **Mais enfin, les garçons ! Vous partez dans moins d'une demi-heure ! »**

 **« On voulait être sûrs de pouvoir te prévenir … »,** compléta Noah avec une grimace d'excuse.

Leur mère soupira et marmonna quelque chose comme « Ils ne changeront jamais ». Puis, après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus d'elle, déclara :

 **« Comme il ne nous reste peu de temps …** (elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe de grande nervosité) **sachez que je vous aime, les garçons, et que j'ai totalement confiance en vous. Je sais pour quoi vous partez et je sais que cela s'avérera très risqué … mais … mais … j'espère que vous y arriverez et que vous rentrerez sains et saufs … »**

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, chassant ses larmes d'un geste rapide. Elle ferma les yeux à plusieurs reprises et tenta de reprendre une respiration plus calme. Face à elle, Lysandre et Noah tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer.

 **« … Promettez-moi seulement d'être prudents et de veiller les uns sur les autres. »**

 **« On te le promet, Maman. »,** répondit Lysandre d'une voix faible.

La concernée ne put que hocher la tête, les mots semblant être coincés au fond de sa gorge. Il régna encore quelques instants de silence, puis se fut le tour des au revoir et des derniers conseils. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'image produite par le message Iris se brouilla, mettant fin à la conversation et laissant les deux jeunes hommes encore plus inquiets et nerveux qu'auparavant.


	5. Chapitre 3 - It begins Part III

Chapitre trois : It begins – Part III.

 **LittleHelo** **(aka PetiteDeesse aka la lectrice qui m'a perturbée en changeant de pseudo (l'ancien était très mignon ! x) ) (mais j'aime le nouveau aussi!)) : Tes reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et me donnent le sourire à chaque fois que je les lis. Merci de prendre du temps pour commenter ainsi ! Je suis contente que mes fanfictions te plaisent autant et espère que ce sera toujours le cas après ce chapitre ^^ … Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Hazel (qui s'appelle Noëlie désormais x) ) est bien une fille d'Hermès … et oui, leur mère est une femme très courageuse xD. Les frères et Jazz … oui, peut-être ! :) après tout, ils ont un ascendant en commun, ils devraient bien s'entendre x'). Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :) P.S : je n'ai pu trop le temps de lire en ce moment mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant tes fanfics ! Je commente dès que je peux ! (désolée:/:( )**

 **Je voudrais remercier également les lecteurs qui lisent cette fanfic sans laisser de reviews. Vous aussi je vous aime !**

 _Jeudi 22 Juin,_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _11h30._

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** , s'exclama Lysandre, les sourcils froncés, l'air contrarié.

Devant lui se tenait un homme aux airs très familiers : cheveux bruns et bouclés, sourcils en accent circonflexe, yeux noisette et étincelle malicieuse, Lysandre avait vu ce visage une bonne dizaine de fois et jamais l'envie de l'amocher n'avait été aussi violente. Six ans. Cela faisait six ans que son père ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et voilà qu'il refaisait surface, la veille d'une guerre.

 _« Si ça, ce n'est pas pour profiter de toi … »_

 **« Je suis venu vous chercher. »** , répondit Hermès, son portable-caducée entre les mains, le dos appuyé contre l'un des murs de la Grande Maison.

Lui habituellement si détendu et souriant, avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'une voix tendue que Lysandre et Noah ne lui connaissaient pas. Le visage fermé et le teint pâle, le Dieu des Messagers observa attentivement ses deux garçons avant de déclarer, d'un ton laissant transparaître une légère surprise :

 **« Vous avez grandi. »**

 **« Belle observation. »** , railla Lysandre d'un ton tranchant.

Qu'est-ce que leur père croyait ? Que Noah et lui étaient restés deux gamins âgés de dix et douze ans ? Six années étaient passées ! Six fichues années !

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »,** répéta le jeune homme après un instant de silence, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse, alors que Noah lui donnait un léger coup de coude, comme pour l'inciter à se calmer.

 **« Je vous l'ai dit** , (le ton d'Hermès était toujours le même, tendu et légèrement énervé, ce qui rassura quelque peu Noah : le Dieu des Voyageurs ne semblait pas prêter attention à l'insolence de Lysandre. Du moins, pour le moment.) **. Je suis venu vous chercher. Mainten... »**

 **« Argus aurait pu nous amener.** , répliqua Lysandre, en plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, une colère sourde bouillonnant en lui. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venu. Après tout, n'as-tu pas des tonnes de travail ? Tu ne tiens même pas à nous. Tu nous ignores tout le temps. Alors pourquoi être là ? Pourquoi ? Pour bien nous observer encore une fois afin que vous ne restiez pas avec des corps inconnus sur les bras la guerre terminée ? »**

 **« Lysandre ! »**

Choqué, Noah saisit brusquement son petit frère par les épaules et le bouscula légèrement , comme pour le ramener à la réalité. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait vu Lysandre aussi énervé et cela l'effrayait.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon Dieu ?!_ , pensa Noah alors que Lysandre reculait brutalement, comme électrisé par le contact. _Toi d'ordinaire si calme … »_

Mais Lysandre ne sembla pas l'entendre. Mâchoires serrées et l'air toujours aussi énervé, le jeune demi-dieu gardait le regard fixé sur son père, bien décidé à lui montrer tout son ressentiment à l'égard de son comportement.

Un silence tendu s'installa, seulement rompu par les cris lointains des autres pensionnaires de la colonie. Hermès, qui jusque-là s'était contenté de regarder Lysandre avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude, la bouche légèrement ouverte, s'avança d'un pas et déclara, d'une voix plus tendue qu'auparavant :

 **« Lysandre Curtis Jones. Ton deuxième prénom est le nom d'emprunt que j'utilisais lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère. Tu es né le vingt-deux Janvier mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-quatorze, à Liverpool, un mois et demi avant le terme de la grossesse. Ta couleur préférée est le bleu foncé, tu rêves de devenir médecin depuis tes cinq ans et tu sors avec une certaine Lola depuis six mois. Ton numéro fétiche est le sept, ton animal préféré le cheval et tu adores les entrecôtes, même si tu mets un point d'honneur à me sacrifier la plus grosse à chaque repas. »**

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton quelque peu amusé, comme-ci Hermès essayait désespérément de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais alors que Noah esquissait un petit sourire en coin, le visage de Lysandre restait impassible, étonnamment froid. Posté à quelques centimètres de lui, Noah avait la terrible impression que la colère de Lysandre était en train de prendre forme tout autour du jeune homme. Comme s'il le sentait lui aussi, Hermès se mit à parler plus précipitamment :

 **« Noah Benjamin Jones. Tu es né le vingt-trois Août mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-douze, à Paris. Ta couleur préférée est le rouge et ton plat les lasagnes. En septembre, tu rentreras à l'université pour une licence de Lettres dans le but de devenir journaliste. Tu travailles tous les mercredis et samedis à la bibliothèque municipale pour aider ta mère à payer le traitement de Noël... »**

 **« ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »**

Les pires craintes de Noah s'étaient confirmées : son frère était tellement en colère qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Autour d'eux, l'atmosphère s'était réchauffée de quelques degrés, les enveloppant dans une bulle d'air étouffante. De trente-cinq degrés, ils étaient passés à quarante, faisant accélérer les battements de cœur de Noah qui inspira bruyamment et brusquement, à la recherche d'un peu d'air.

Le visage impassible mais une drôle d'étincelle au fond des yeux, Hermès resta quelques instants immobile avant d'avancer de quelques pas vers Lysandre, l'air réellement inquiet. Lysandre et Noah, tout comme leur petite sœur Noëlie-Rose et leur mère, avaient toujours occupés une place spéciale dans le cœur du Dieu des Voyageurs. Il les aimait, profondément et pour toujours. Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Lysandre était donc un déchirement. D'autant plus que ces paroles faisaient écho à celle de Luke Castellan …

 **« Lysandre, je … »**

Mais Hermès ne put aller plus loin. Se dégageant brutalement de l'étreinte dans laquelle son père voulait l'amener, Lysandre, le visage toujours aussi froid et le regard meurtrier, murmura :

 **« Savoir ces informations te donne peut-être l'impression de nous connaître, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Tu n'es jamais là pour nous. Jamais. Tu n'as jamais répondu à nos appels, tu n'es jamais venu voir Noëlie à l'hôpital. Si tu souhaitais réellement nous connaître, si tu tenais réellement à nous, tu aurais fait cela. »**

 **« Lysandre, arr... »**

 **« Non, je n'arrêterai pas, Noah !**. Lysandre, tremblant, recula encore d'un pas pour échapper à son grand-frère. **Il n'a strictement rien à faire là ! Il est resté loin de nous pendant des années et voilà qu'il refait surface la veille d'un départ en guerre ! Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il est uniquement là pour s'assurer qu'on aille jusqu'au bout ! Nous ne sommes que des outils pour lui, rien de plus ! Tous les demi-dieux sont des outils ! »**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 22 Juin,_

 _Dans un minibus,_

 _13h45._

Lysandre ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration haletante. La nuque douloureuse, le jeune homme se redressa en grimaçant, se passant une main à l'arrière du cou, et regarda autour de lui, désorienté. Son rêve avait semblé tellement réel qu'il s'étonnait de se retrouver là, dans un minibus conduit par Argus. Quelques secondes furent même nécessaires pour se remémorer la raison de sa présence dans ce véhicule : Noah et lui allaient à l'Empire State Building pour protéger l'Olympe. La confrontation avec son père n'avait pas eu lieu. Cette réalité fit un drôle d'effet à Lysandre dont les joues se colorèrent fortement. Honte. Il avait honte de son rêve. Honte d'avoir pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que son père ne se souciait guère d'eux. Parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas vrai : une voix le lui avait toujours dit.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ? »,** demanda une voix familière légèrement inquiète.

Avec un sursaut qui le ramena définitivement à la réalité, Lysandre tourna la tête vers son frère, assis à côté de lui. Visiblement préoccupé, Noah l'observait sous toutes les coutures.

 **« Tu es tout pâle. »** , reprit Noah, voyant que Lysandre ne répondait pas.

Son regard noisette fixait celui de son petit frère avec insistance, donnant à ce dernier la désagréable impression d'être passé au rayon X. Au volant, Argus tourna plusieurs de ses nombreux yeux vers eux.

 **« Non, tout va bien. Juste un léger mal des transports. »** , répondit Lysandre, nerveux, en essayant d'esquisser un sourire convaincant.

Mais son esprit était occupé à tout autre chose …

 _« Ne pense surtout pas à cela … n'y pense surtout pas... S'il l'entend … »_ , pensa-t-il amèrement alors que les détails de son rêve lui revenaient douloureusement en tête.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je ne dois surtout pas entendre ? »** , questionna aussitôt Noah, les sourcils froncés, un peu plus préoccupé qu'auparavant, alors que d'autres yeux d'Argus convergeaient vers eux.

 **« Rien, rien du tout. »** , s'empressa de répondre Lysandre, ses pensées se concentrant sur le dernier film qu'il avait regardé, occultant ainsi toute trace de son rêve.

Mais son ton était tremblant et il n'avait pas besoin de mieux observer son frère pour comprendre que celui-ci ne le croyait pas. Mal à l'aise et les joues toujours rouges, il frotta sa nuque d'un air nerveux avant de tourner la tête en direction de la vitre à côté de lui, le regard de Noah lui brûlant l'arrière du crâne.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 22 Juin,_

 _600ème étage de l'Empire State Building,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _10h12._

 **« Et nous, on est censés faire quoi ? »** , demanda un jeune garçon, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Rosalia Sanders venait de terminer son discours et un silence à la fois sceptique et pesant régnait dans la salle, personne n'osant demander d'avantage d'informations, de peur d'avoir bien compris. Aussi, lorsque la voix de Benoît Martins retentit, bon nombre de demi-dieux tressaillirent, comme ramenés à la réalité.

 **« Je viens de le dire, Benoît.,** répliqua la fille d'Aphrodite, d'un ton agacé. **T'arrive-t-il d'écouter de temps à autre ? Tous les demi-dieux étant âgés de douze ans ou moins doivent être envoyés chez leur parent mortel ou chez un autre tuteur. Alexandre McCoyle, Thyméo Rosedale, Holly Archer, Jazzlyn James et moi-même devons rester ici pour assurer la protection de l'Olympe. Tous les autres doivent regagner la colonie des Sang-Mêlés pour aider les autres demi-dieux à tenir tête aux monstres qui tenteraient d'attaquer d'autres lieux symboliques. »**

 **« La colonie des Sang-Mêlés ? Réellement ?** , grogna un autre garçon, plus âgé, à la carrure importante et à l'air plutôt agressif. **On va vraiment être obligés de fréquenter ces imbéciles ? »**

 **« Ce ne sont pas des imbéciles, Kevin.,** lui répondit Jazzlyn, attirant les regards sur elle. **Ils sont aussi débrouillards que nous. Ils ont moins de pouvoirs, c'est tout. Et une vie beaucoup moins tranquille. »**

 **« Moins tranquille ? C'est sûr que passer ses journées dans une colonie à cueillir des fraises et à faire du volley, c'est beaucoup moins tranquille que de s'entraîner au combat h24. »**

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre, faisant bomber le torse au garçon, content d'avoir des spectateurs.

 **« Tu te trompes, Kevin. »**

Thyméo Rosedale se leva, les sourcils froncés et imposa par ce simple geste le silence dans la salle. Ce jeune homme blond aux yeux noisette faisait partie des plus âgés et était hautement respecté – et craint – par la majorité de ses camarades.

 **« La majorité d'entre eux ne restent pas au camp toute l'année,** reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence tandis que Kevin ouvrait la bouche, très contrarié d'avoir été dérangé durant son petit spectacle. **Et je ne parle pas que des moins dangereux. Certains sont très puissants et décident tout de même de passer la plupart de leur vie à l'extérieur, dans le monde réel. Et cela n'est réellement pas facile. Ils peuvent se faire attaquer par des monstres à n'importe quel moment et ce, même s'ils sont en cours, en week-end, ou occupés à toute autre activité différente de la quête. Les monstres peuvent ne leur laisser aucun répit. Ils peuvent les harceler jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent le combat. Alors je pense pouvoir considérer que notre existence est tout de même plus tranquille que la leur. Tu devrais être fier de pouvoir les rencontrer, Kevin. Ce sont de grands héros. Peut-être même plus grands que nous. »**

 **« A quelle heure devons-nous partir ? »** , demanda une jeune fille métisse, la main levée, alors que Kevin faisait la moue, peu convaincu.

Même lui respectait Thyméo.

 **« Le départ pour la colonie des Sang-Mêlés se fera à quatorze heures précises.** , déclara Rosalia, d'un ton impérieux qui fit rouler des yeux Jazzlyn. **Ne soyez pas en retard. Pour ceux qui doivent retourner chez leurs parents, un bus vous attend déjà au pied du building. La réunion est terminée. »**

Et comme-ci ces dernières paroles les avaient électrocutés, tous les demi-dieux présents dans la salle se levèrent d'un coup et quittèrent la pièce, dans un état de grande excitation.

 **« Tu viens ? »** , demanda Alexandre à Jazzlyn, toujours assise sur sa chaise.

La jeune fille affichait un air pensif, les sourcils froncés et le regard fixe, des rides de concentration visibles sur son front.

 **« Jazz' ? »** , reprit Alexandre, face à l'immobilisme de la jeune fille.

 **« Hum ? »**

Jazzlyn avait lentement tourné la tête vers lui et le regardait sans le voir, l'air toujours aussi pensive.

 **« Tout va bien ? »**

 **« Oh, oh oui …** , La jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête comme pour changer une mouche de son visage et se leva, faisant face à Alexandre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. **Je me demandais juste comment Sanders avait pu enfiler une jupe aussi horrible ce matin. À sa place, si ma mère m'avait sortie ça du placard, je serais partie en courant. »**

 **« T'es pas possible … »** , soupira Alexandre, en souriant, alors que Jazzlyn lâchait un petit rire et qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la sortie.

Mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que la jeune fille mentait. Et cela l'inquiétait.

 **oOoooOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 22 Juin,_

 _Devant une gare,_

 _14h10._

 **« Lysandre. Lysandre, on est arrivé. Viens ! »**

Noah secoua l'épaule de son frère, qui laissa échapper un grognement. Le jeune homme s'était rendormi pendant le peu de trajet qu'il restait et refusait à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Légèrement amusé, Noah entreprit de le secouer une troisième fois par l'épaule, sans succès.

 **« Allez, Lysandre !** , s'exclama-t-il alors que le concerné recommençait à râler. **Argus ne va pas rester ici indéfiniment. Et le train ne va pas nous attendre ! »**

 **« Le train ?** , Lysandre se redressa, l'air soudainement très réveillé, et adressa un regard à la fois interrogateur et perplexe à son frère. **Comment ça ? Je croyais que Argus nous déposait directement devant l'Empire State Building. »**

 **« Oui, mais une partie de la route est en travaux depuis une semaine. Il y aurait eu une explosion due à une fuite de gaz. Nous sommes donc obligés de prendre le train. »**

Avec un soupir et après avoir juré en grec ancien, Lysandre se détacha et suivit son frère en dehors du véhicule après avoir salué Argus. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait en direction de la gare, son sac à dos sur les épaules, son regard fut attiré par un puissant scintillement provenant de la gauche. Curieux mais légèrement ébloui, Lysandre mit sa main en visière et plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Noah avait fait de même.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis ? »** , lui demanda-t-il, le regard toujours fixé vers l'étrange lumière.

 **« ça, mon pote,** intervint une voix masculine d'une voix amusée alors que Noah ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. **C'est mon carrosse. Il en jette, hein ? »**

 **OoOooOoOoOo**

 **Ppppppffffiiiioooouuuu …. Je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre ne fut pas une mince affaire ^^ Il est malheureusement plus court que les autres, mais j'espère que vous l'aimez tout autant. Je m'excuse de l'énorme retard … j'ai été un petit peu débordée par les événements …**

 **La fin devait être plus longue, mais comme j'aime beaucoup le suspense (ceux qui lisent Par Zeus le savent bien … x) ) et que je trouvais que cette fin-ci rendait bien … bah ma nature paresseuse a pris le dessus et j'ai décidé de laisser comme ça x). mais l'identité du/de la nouveau/elle arrivant(e) devrait être facile à deviner, non ? x)**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous/toutes de très bonnes vacances et espère que tous ceux qui ont eu des examens de fin d'année s'en sont bien sortis …**

 **Je vous promets d'être plus régulière ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **SP17.**


	6. Chapitre 4 - Aussi peu fréquentable

**Chapitre quatre :** **Aussi peu fréquentable qu'une personne qui met des bonnets en été.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **LittleHelo :** **Je vais sûrement me répéter mais tes reviews me font tout le temps plaisir et du bien au moral ^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant la fanfiction et j'espère que cela continuera ^^. je ne pensais pas que tu devinerais aussi rapidement ( x) ) et espère que tu n'es pas déçue par le fait que les deux fanfictions soient liées. Excuse-moi également de t'avoir légèrement spoilée xD. Je te remercie aussi pour la marque de la voiture, cela m'a évité d'aller rechercher dans le tome 3 x). Noah et Lysandre ont également d'autres pouvoirs, peut-être moins originaux, que tu découvriras par la suite. J'espère qu'ils ne te décevront pas ^^. Je pense avoir tout dit … il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

 **Marley McKinnnon Black :** **D'abord, je voudrais te remercier d'avoir lu les trois premiers chapitres et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser ton avis. C'était très gentil de ta part et je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce que tu as lu. L'altercation avec Hermès n'était qu'un simple rêve, oui … (désolée par ailleurs si cela t'a réellement déçue:/) mais sans vouloir trop en dire, cela ne s'arrêtera pas là ^^. Jazzlyn aurait pu en effet remettre Rosalia à sa place, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle aura encore des centaines d'occasions de le faire x). J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la rencontre avec Apollon … (je n'ai pas réussi à caser l'un de ses célèbres haïkus:/) qui est plutôt triste ^^. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue …**

 _Jeudi 22 Juin,_

 _Quelque part dans le ciel,_

 _14h20._

Plus blanc encore que le T-Shirt qu'il portait, Noah Jones détacha son regard de l'horizon et appuya l'arrière de son crâne sur l'appui-tête, les yeux fermés. Bons Dieux, qu'il détestait l'altitude ! Les oreilles bourdonnantes, le jeune homme fut pris d'un nouvel haut-le-cœur et se crispa encore plus, mâchoires et poings serrés.

 _« Détends-toi, détends-toi …_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'orienter ses pensées vers quelque chose de plus amusant. _Ne pense surtout pas à … »_

Mais au même moment, la Maserati vira brusquement vers la gauche, mettant à rude épreuve les maigres résistances du jeune homme dont l'estomac se tordit douloureusement.

 **« Non, non, non, non, non …** , gémit tristement Noah, le front couvert de sueur. **Je déteste ça, je déteste ça … »**

 **« Ah, je connais ce refrain ! »**

Apollon quitta la route des yeux un dixième de seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil à Noah via le rétroviseur intérieur. Le Dieu du Soleil affichait un sourire à la fois amusé et légèrement nostalgique, comme-ci des souvenirs lui revenaient soudainement en mémoire.

 **« Il y a des écouteurs dans le vide-poche à côté de toi.** , reprit-il, sans se départir de son sourire mais l'air tout de même un peu plus préoccupé, alors que la voiture effectuait un nouveau virage violent, rendant Noah encore plus blanc. **La musique, c'était tout ce qui pouvait soulager ta mère. »**

 **« Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps avec elle ? »** , demanda Lysandre, installé sur le siège avant côté passager.

Cette question était sortie toute seule, d'elle-même, sans que le jeune homme n'y fasse attention. D'abord gêné par sa demande qu'il jugeait un peu trop indiscrète, Lysandre se ressaisit bien vite et regarda le Dieu du Soleil, un air intéressé sur le visage : le silence qui s'était installé depuis le début du voyage devenait insoutenable et il avait toujours espéré pouvoir en apprendre plus sur la jeunesse de sa mère.

 **« Pour commencer, si je puis me permettre, mon pote, tutoies-moi. Je suis peut-être un Dieu âgé de quelques milliers d'années, je n'en reste pas moins votre arrière-arrière-grand-père. Je pense donc qu'un peu de familiarité s'impose.»**

Apollon, qui avait eu l'air surpris par la question, avait repris son visage souriant. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Lysandre avant de reprendre :

 **« Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. »**

Le sourire du Dieu s'était légèrement fané et un étrange voile semblait être apparu devant ses yeux, comme-ci Apollon était soudainement envahi par la tristesse. Grâce au rétroviseur de droite, Lysandre nota que Noah s'était lui aussi figé, un seul écouteur dans les oreilles, dans l'attente de la suite du récit.

 **« Un an. En tout et pour tout. Un an. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai pu la revoir plusieurs fois après cette année-là. Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir la côtoyer plus longtemps et plus régulièrement. C'est une chouette personne. Une des plus chouettes que je n'ai jamais connue. »**

 **« J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas très bavarde sur cette période-là, hein ? »** reprit le Dieu du Soleil, avec un sourire triste et après quelques secondes de silence alors que Lysandre et Noah esquissaient un sourire tendre en réaction à ses dernières paroles.

 **« Non** , soupira Lysandre. **On sait juste comment Papa et elle se sont rencontrés. Rien de plus. Elle reste très vague sur le sujet. »**

Puis, après un instant de silence et un échange visuel avec Noah :

 **« Vous … tu n'as pas une anecdote à nous raconter ? Cela pourrait permettre à Noah de se changer les idées … »**

Apollon sourit franchement, de plaisir cette fois. Des anecdotes datant de 1986 ? … il en avait … Et des tonnes !

 **OoOOoOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 22 Juin,_

 _600ème étage de l'Empire State Building,_

 _15h12._

 **« Heeey, Hermy !** , s'exclama Apollon, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait de la maserati. **Comment ça va ? Où sont George et Martha ? »**

 **« Ils ne sont pas là. »**

La réponse du Dieu des Messagers s'était faite froide, cinglante. L'air grave, plus pâle que d'habitude, et les poings légèrement serrés, Hermès ne semblait pas vraiment prêter attention à Apollon : son regard était dirigé loin derrière le Dieu du Soleil, à l'endroit même où Noah et Lysandre rassemblaient leurs bagages et discutaient à voix basse, visiblement préoccupés.

 **« Oh … Hermy … »**

Le sourire d'Apollon avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu et le Dieu posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermès en un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, les yeux étrangement brillants. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que son meilleur ami pouvait ressentir en ce moment-même : les guerres étaient des moments extrêmement difficiles pour les Dieux. Non pas parce qu'ils mettaient leur vie en danger et que leurs différents palais risquaient d'être détruits. Mais parce qu'ils devaient regarder leurs enfants partir au combat sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Les regarder mourir ou souffrir avec l'interdiction d'intervenir. Un supplice pour n'importe quel Dieu qui tenait un tant soit peu à ses enfants. Une situation insupportable qui brisait à chaque fois le cœur d'Apollon.

 **« Ils vont s'en sortir, mec …** , murmura mollement Apollon alors que ses pensées déviaient vers quelques uns de ses enfants. **Ils vont s'en sortir … »**

 _« Tout du moins, je l'espère … »_

 **« Papa.»**

Noah s'était approché silencieusement, surprenant les deux Olympiens qui sursautèrent légèrement. Le jeune homme semblait aller mieux : il avait repris des couleurs et paraissait moins crispé. Il observa son père pendant quelques secondes avant d'amorcer un geste pour s'incliner. Geste qu'Hermès interrompit presque immédiatement :

 **« Pas de cela, Noah. S'il te plaît. »** , murmura-t-il, l'air toujours aussi tendu, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Noah se contenta de dévisager son père, surpris.

 **« Comment vas-tu, mon fils ? »** , reprit Hermès, le regard fixé sur le visage de Noah, alors qu'Apollon s'éloignait doucement, comme pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.

 **« ça peut aller. »**

Mal à l'aise, Noah détourna le regard et se sentit soudainement très intéressé par ses baskets ailées. De nature plutôt calme et réservé, le demi-dieu n'était pas du genre très bavard et détestait parler avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et on pouvait malheureusement dire que son père faisait partie de cette catégorie. Oh bien sûr, Hermès lui avait rendu quelques fois visite, une dizaine de fois, peut-être, mais ses apparitions n'avaient jamais duré plus de quelques minutes et cela n'avait jamais été assez suffisant pour que Noah ne le considère plus comme un étranger.

 _ **« Il a été très présent durant les deux premières années suivant ta naissance, tu sais. »**_

Ce souvenir, la voix de sa mère essayant de défendre Hermès un soir d'hiver où Noah s'était énervé contre « l'ignorance et l'indifférence de son paternel », remplit le jeune homme d'un profond sentiment de honte et renforça son sentiment de gêne. C'était son père et ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour veiller sur eux. C'était ce que sa mère lui avait dit. C'était ce que Chiron lui avait dit. C'était ce que toute sa famille s'acharnait à lui répéter depuis son plus jeune âge. C'était ce qu'il pensait inconsciemment au plus profond de lui-même. Et c'était ce que Luke ne croyait absolument pas.

Luke. À la simple pensée de ce demi-dieu qui avait si mal tourné, Noah ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Luke. Le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le premier à leur adresser la parole, à Lysandre et à lui, lors de leur arrivée à la colonie. Ils n'avaient même pas encore été revendiqués que déjà, il s'était mis en tête de veiller sur eux, de les guider, de les protéger. Luke, ce grand gaillard blond qui les avait tant aidés.

 **« Noah, est-ce que ça va ? »**

 **« Hein ? … oui, oui, ça va. Tout va bien. »**

Avec un sursaut, Noah se dégagea brutalement – et sans vraiment le vouloir – des mains de son frère qui lui tenait fermement les deux bras. Lysandre, un air de profonde inquiétude sur son visage, continuait de le fixer, cherchant à croiser son regard, dans l'intention de capter le moindre indice. Un regard que Noah gardait obstinément bas.

 **« Tu es sûr que ça va, mon grand ? »**

Hermès, tout aussi inquiet que le deuxième de la famille Jones, s'approcha de quelques pas et s'apprêtait à relever le menton de son fils mais se ravisa et Noah lui en fut reconnaissant : le jeune homme était encore perturbé par ses dernières pensées et il avait la certitude que si son père l'avait touché, il aurait craqué, n'aurait pu retenir ses larmes. Et Noah détestait …

 _« Tu pleures déjà, mec. »_ , s'exclama une petite voix dans sa tête.

 _« Eh m**** … »_

Noah essuya sa joue gauche d'un geste rageur. De leur côté, ses interlocuteurs restaient immobiles, inquiets et attentifs, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part du jeune homme. Même Apollon, qui était désormais appuyé contre le char du Soleil, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, avait relevé la tête et observait la scène, attentif.

 **« Noah ? »** , retenta Lysandre.

Cette nouvelle intervention sembla ramener définitivement Noah à la réalité. Sonné, le jeune demi-dieu tressaillit et papillonna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, comme-ci il venait de se réveiller. Puis, son regard se posa tour à tour sur Hermès et Lysandre et le jeune homme sembla enfin se rendre compte de la situation. Gêné, il rougit légèrement avant de balbutier, d'un ton peu convaincant, la gorge serrée :

 **« Non, non, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien. »**

 **« Alors si tout va bien …,** commença Hermès tout en continuant à observer Noah d'un air inquiet.

Sa phrase resta en suspens pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Noah lui adresse un signe de tête, comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Hermès reprit donc la parole, à contrecœur.

« **Venez, je vais vous aider à vous installer … tu viens, Apollon ? »**

 **« Avec plaisir ! »**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 22 Juin,_

 _600ème étage de l'Empire State Building,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _16h00._

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient en guerre, Lysandre aurait aimé découvrir l'Olympe sous son meilleur jour. La voir comme on lui avait dit qu'elle était : époustouflante de beauté, chaleureuse, joyeuse. Le jeune demi-dieu n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'Olympe – les visites étaient réservées uniquement aux résidents à l'année et Lysandre ne restait à la colonie que durant les vacances d'été. - et il aurait aimé voir ces danses, ces chants et ces rires qui ne tarissaient jamais. Il aurait aimé prendre part à cette atmosphère de fête qui lui aurait sans doute changé les idées en cette période difficile. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur visite, il y avait de cela une demi-heure, le jeune homme s'était rendu à cette triste évidence, celle-là même qui lui serrait le cœur et lui faisait éprouver au plus profond de lui-même une certaine déception : l'Olympe était désespérément vide et silencieuse. Tous les habitants, demi-dieux comme divinités, nymphes comme toute autre créature mythologique, tous semblaient avoir déserté les lieux. Finis les chants, finies les danses, il ne régnait plus au Royaume des Dieux qu'une atmosphère lourde et austère.

 **« Venez, c'est par là. »** indiqua Hermès en tournant à gauche et en rompant pour la première fois le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques temps.

 _« Une atmosphère qui déteint sur les Dieux … »_ , pensa tristement Lysandre.

Puis il se traita mentalement d'égoïste. Non mais vraiment ! Que s'était-il imaginé ? Que les Dieux les accueilleraient, lui et son frère, les bras grands ouverts, le sourire aux lèvres avec, pourquoi pas, une fête en leur honneur ?

 _« Non mais vraiment, mon vieux. Tu dérailles complètement. »_

 **« Vos camarades vous attendent derrière ces portes.** _,_ reprit Hermès _._

Le petit groupe venait de s'arrêter et Lysandre, jusqu'alors plongé dans ses pensées, manqua de heurter Apollon. Le Dieu du Soleil lui adressa un sourire vague, l'air distant et beaucoup moins enjoué que lors de leur petit voyage.

 **« Ils ont grandi ici et n'ont jamais réellement vécu à l'extérieur, aussi certains ont-ils quelques préjugés concernant les demi-dieux venant de l'extérieur mais … »**

 _« Chouette. Manquait plus que cela. »_

 **« ... je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous intégrer … »** , continuait Hermès, alors que Noah se tournait vers Lysandre et esquissait une grimace.

Le jeune homme avait déjà bien du mal à sortir de sa coquille en compagnie de personnes qui ne lui voulaient que du bien, alors comment pouvait-il espérer prendre de l'assurance face à des individus qui ne l'appréciaient pas avant même de le connaître ?

Lysandre lui adressa un faible sourire, dans le vain espoir de le rassurer.

 _« Tu vas gérer_ , pensa-t-il en même temps. _Comme toujours. »_

Pour toute réponse, Noah grimaça de nouveau.

 **OooOoOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 22 Juin,_

 _600ème étage de l'Empire State Building,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _16h10._

 **« Alors comme ça, vous venez de la colonie des Sang-Mêlés ? »** , lança une jeune fille au bonnet rose et à l'air hautain alors que les portes du réfectoire se refermaient derrière eux.

Après une énième recommandation et tape sur l'épaule, Hermès et Apollon avaient laissé Lysandre et Noah en compagnie de cinq autres jeunes sang-mêlés qui les fixaient maintenant avec curiosité.

 _« Déjà, tu pourrais commencer par dire bonjour, non ? »_ , pensa Lysandre, contrarié, alors que son frère se contentait de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

Quelque chose dans la manière d'être de la jeune demi-déesse ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne savait précisément quoi. Peut-être sa manière de les regarder de haut ou le fait qu'elle bombait exagérément le torse. Le jeune homme avait toujours éprouvé un certain dégoût envers les personnes se sentant supérieures aux autres.

 **« Combien de parents divins avez-vous ? Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été élevés ici ? Je veux dire, si vous êtes aussi puissants que nous ... »** , reprit la jeune fille, encouragée par l'attitude positive de Noah.

Et voilà. Ça recommençait. À la poubelle les règles de politesse, on en venait immédiatement aux questions personnelles. C'était quoi la prochaine ? Le nom de leur premier animal de compagnie ?

 _« Calme-toi, Lysandre. Ce n'est pas si privé que cela … »_

 **« Si jamais tu ressens de la colère ou de l'exaspération à son égard,** chuchota soudainement une voix féminine à l'oreille de Lysandre, le faisant sursauter. **Sache que ceci est totalement normal. Ça fait plus de quinze ans que je la côtoie et j'ai toujours autant envie de l'étrangler. Ça doit dater du jour de sa naissance. Peut-être que l'option « exaspérer tous ceux autour de toi » était en promo, ce jour-là. Pour l'achat de « je me prends pour une déesse », l'option « exaspération » offerte ! »**

 **« Jazzlyn … »** , marmonna une autre voix – masculine, cette fois – d'un ton faussement contrarié alors que Lysandre esquissait un sourire et tournait la tête dans leur direction.

Assis à côté de lui, un jeune homme et une jeune fille l'observaient, sourire aux lèvres. Ils devaient avoir dans les quinze/seize ans et paraissaient beaucoup plus sympathiques que leur camarade au bonnet.

 **« C'est qui, ses parents divins ? »** demanda Lysandre à voix basse alors qu'une conversation s'engageait entre Noah et les autres demi-dieux présents autour de la table.

 **« Athéna et Aphrodite.** , répondit la dénommée Jazzlyn. **Un mauvais mélange, si tu veux mon avis. »**

 **« La beauté et l'intelligence …** , souffla le fils d'Hermès. **En effet, y'a de quoi faire gonfler les chevilles. »**

 **« Et vous ? »** , ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, alors que le jeune homme (Lysandre apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'appelait Alexandre) hochait la tête en réaction à ses dernières paroles.

 **« Zeus et Apollon pour Jazzlyn. Poséidon et Aphrodite pour moi. »**

 **« Et vous arrivez à ne pas vous taper dessus ?** (Cette question était sortie d'elle-même, sans que Lysandre ne puisse la retenir et fit rire Jazzlyn.). **Parce que j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment la joie entre vos deux premiers ascendants. »**

 **« ça va, on ne vous dérange pas ? »**

L'éclat de rire de Jazzlyn avait attiré l'attention de leurs camarades et nos trois protagonistes devaient maintenant faire face au regard sévère de la fille au bonnet.

 **« Si je serais toi, jeune homme** , reprit celle-ci à l'adresse de Lysandre alors que Jazzlyn levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. **Je resterais loin de Jazzlyn James. Ce n'est pas une fille fréquentable. »**

 **« Aussi peu fréquentable qu'une personne qui met des bonnets en été ? »**

L'animosité étrange qu'il ressentait vis à vis de la jeune blonde ajoutée au fait qu'il détestait être conseillé sur ses amitiés, voilà pourquoi Lysandre ne s'était pas retenu. Le demi-dieu était incapable de faire preuve d'hypocrisie et réagissait souvent au quart de tour lorsqu'une situation lui déplaisait.

A l'entente de cette réponse, les traits de Rosalia Sanders se figèrent en une expression contrariée. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et son teint devint livide alors qu'autour d'elle, ses camarades esquissaient de légers sourires amusés. Même Noah, qui lança quand même un léger regard de reproche à son frère, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **« Cette réunion est terminée.** , lança sèchement Sanders, accentuant ainsi les sourires de ses camarades. **J'ai donné toutes les informations nécessaires et je ne les répéterai pas, tant pis pour ceux qui n'ont pas écouté. On se revoit au dîner. »**

Et ni une, ni deux, sans même attendre une réponse de la part de ses camarades, la fille d'Aphrodite se leva rapidement et partit, sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière elle.

 **OoOOoOoOoOo**

 _Jeudi 22 Juin,_

 _Maison des Jones,_

 _Édimbourg, Écosse,_

 _21h45._

Assis sur la chaise de bureau, Hermès ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa fille. Celle-ci, profondément endormie, n'avait pas conscience de sa présence et le Dieu des Voyageurs ressentait une certaine tristesse à cette pensée : il aurait aimé pouvoir la réveiller, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Partager de bons moments avec elle et être quotidiennement à ses côtés. Mais cela lui était devenu malheureusement impossible. Impossible depuis le jour où Zeus, ayant appris la naissance du fils de Poséidon, avait littéralement explosé de rage et décrété que les demi-dieux ne devaient plus avoir le moindre contact avec leur parent divin. Une décision qu'avait bien du mal à supporter notre Dieu des Voyageurs qui avait toujours aimé être proche de ses enfants …

 _« Luke, Lysandre, Connor, Noah … et si je les perdais tous ? »_

Effrayé par cette pensée et accablé par les événements des dernières semaines, Hermès se leva et s'avança, dans le plus grand des silences, vers le lit de sa fille. Noëlie-Rose. Sûrement l'une des séparations les plus difficiles. La jeune fille, âgée maintenant de onze ans, souffrait d'une maladie respiratoire depuis plusieurs années. Une maladie qui l'empêchait de vivre normalement, de s'amuser comme tous les enfants de son âge et qui l'obligeait à se rendre à l'hôpital plusieurs fois par mois. Son teint pâle et ses cernes étaient dus à un lourd traitement qui lui pompait toute son énergie et Hermès doutait du fait qu'elle puisse un jour mettre les pieds à la colonie.

 **« Mais tu as déjà ton propre combat à mener, ma puce.** , murmura Hermès, le regard fixé sur le visage endormi de Noëlie, un sourire à la fois triste et tendre sur les lèvres. **Et je suis très fier de toi. »**

 **« Elle s'en sort très bien, tu sais ? »**

Ambre. Hermès ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Surpris, et alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, Hermès tourna lentement la tête vers la nouvelle venue et l'observa. Maintenant âgée d'une trentaine d'années, et malgré les quelques cheveux blancs qui ornaient désormais sa crinière blonde, Ambre restait une très belle femme. Tout dans son apparence plaisait à Hermès et à sa vue, le Dieu des Voyageurs fut submergé par une vague de souvenirs, des magnifiques comme des plus tragiques. Malgré toutes ses années de séparation, les sentiments du Dieu à l'égard de la jeune femme étaient toujours intacts et Hermès éprouva la soudaine envie d'aller la serrer dans ses bras.

 _« Non. Souviens-toi. Tu ne dois plus t'approcher d'elle. À chaque fois cela finit mal. »_

 **« Comment vas-tu ? »** , demanda-t-il sincèrement concerné, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de tristesse le submergeait suite à ses dernières pensées.

 **« Si on enlève le fait que ma fille est gravement malade et que mes deux fils sont partis en guerre, je vais plutôt pas mal … »**

Ambre avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton légèrement amusé, certainement dans le but de donner le change. Mais Hermès ne s'y laissa pas tromper : la tristesse était très bien perceptible dans la voix et le regard de la jeune femme, il suffisait de bien la connaître.

 **« Ambre, je … »**

 **« Ne t'excuse pas, Hermès, je t'en prie. Cela ne sert à rien. Mes fils sont des sang-mêlés. Des héros. Je savais que ce moment viendrait tôt ou tard. »**

Ambre avait baissé les yeux, soudainement très intéressée par le plancher de la chambre. Avec un léger soupir, le visage encore plus triste qu'auparavant, Hermès hésita un instant puis avança doucement vers elle. Au Tartare les bonnes résolutions, la femme qu'il aimait souffrait, il ne pouvait donc rester ici sans rien faire. Une fois devant elle et après une nouvelle hésitation, il finit par la prendre dans ses bras et, une fois s'être assuré que Ambre n'omettait aucune résistance, la serra davantage contre lui. Ambre posa sa tête contre son torse tandis qu'il enfouissait la sienne dans ses cheveux blonds.

 **« Ils vont s'en sortir, Ambre**., murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il sentait des larmes mouiller sa chemise. **Je te le promets. »**

 **« J'ai tellement peur, Hermès. Tellement. Je les ai toujours protégés du mieux que j'ai pu … et … et si cela tournait mal … et si … »**

 **« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation hier, Ambre** , dit Hermès d'un ton doux, ne souhaitant pas revoir Ambre dans le même état que lors de l'Iris-Message de la veille. **Noah et Lysandre sont plein de ressources. Ils sont courageux, puissants et talentueux. Chiron et toi avez fait du très bon travail. Ils s'en sortiront, sois en sûre. Je pensais même leur donner ma bénédiction. »**

 **« Si tu ne le souhaites pas… »**

 **« Je les aime tout autant que toi, Ambre. Je les protégerai du mieux que je pourrais. Je te le promets, mon ange . »**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Vendredi 23 Juin,_

 _600ème étage de l'Empire State Building,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _9h00._

 **« Je vous souhaite bonne chance, les garçons. »** , murmura Hermès, l'air toujours aussi tendu que la veille.

Le dernier conseil de guerre venait de se terminer et le Dieu des Messagers avait attiré Noah et Lysandre à l'écart des autres demi-dieux et Dieux qui se disaient au revoir. La conversation avec Ambre l'avait encore rendu plus triste qu'auparavant et Hermès avait ressenti le besoin de voir ses fils, de leur parler et de les serrer dans ses bras. Il s'était donc accordé quinze minutes pour le faire. Quinze minutes qui s'étaient presque écoulées et durant lesquelles Hermès leur avait accordé sa bénédiction.

 **« Je ne suis pas trop sûr que la chance est quelque chose à voir là-dedans … »** , marmonna Noah d'une voix blanche.

Le visage d'Hermès s'assombrit encore plus.

 **« On va tout le temps être entourés de cette lueur marron ? »** demanda Lysandre, dans un vain espoir de changer de sujet.

Le jeune homme était déjà à cran, aussi était-il sûr que si son frère ou son père craquait devant lui, il ne pourrait retenir ses larmes. Or, Lysandre devait se montrer fort. Il l'avait promis à sa mère et avait passé un accord tacite avec son frère : si l'un n'était pas dans son assiette, l'autre devait assurer pour deux.

 **« … Non**., Hermès mit quelques secondes à répondre et jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Lysandre, comme-ci il avait oublié sa présence. **Cela n'apparaîtra qu'au moment du combat. Pour vous protéger. »**

 **« Peut-être qu'ils n'arriveront pas à arriver jusqu'ici. »** , dit Lysandre, à voix basse, pour se rassurer, ses pensées dérivant sur tous les autres demi-dieux impliqués dans cette guerre.

 **« Peut-être. »** , répondit Hermès, sur le même ton.

Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, et après avoir regardé alternativement ses deux garçons, le Dieu des Messagers soupira tristement et attira maladroitement les deux demi-dieux contre lui.

 **« Je vous aime, mes fils. »** , chuchota-t-il, une larme coulant le long d'une de ses joues.

 **OoOOoOoOoOo**

 **Boooon … voilà pour ce chapitre, qui n'est pas très joyeux, je le sais ^^. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s par le comportement des Dieux … J'aurais aimé les faire un peu plus joyeux, les décrire comme ils le sont habituellement mais j'ai trouvé que même les dieux avaient le droit d'être tristes avant de partir en guerre … et je voulais que le tout paraisse crédible. J'espère que c'est le cas !**

 **J'aimerais posté un peu plus régulièrement et je m'excuse encore une fois d'être aussi longue mais j'aime consacrer du temps à mes chapitres et j'espère que ça se ressent.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite à tous/tes de bonnes vacances !**

 **SP17.**


	7. Chapitre cinq

**Chapitre cinq : "Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses y faire grand choses, tu sais."**

 **LittleHelo : Au risque de me répéter, cela me fait très plaisir que tu aimes autant la fiction ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne te décevra pas ! ;)**

 **Les passages avec Apollon et Hermès sont loin d'être finis alors … essaie de ne pas mourir avant la fin, s'il te plaît x) cela me rendrait très triste !**

 **Je suis contente que le lien entre les deux fanfictions ne te gêne pas … parce qu'un autre personnage de** **Par Zeus** **se cache quelque part dans ce chapitre x) (et il n'est pas prêt de partir ^^)**

 **C'est encore une fois un chapitre pas très joyeux … mais bon, je me vois mal faire un « PARTYYYYY TIIIIME » en temps de guerre x) (promis, je ferais un effort au prochain ! x) )**

 **Voilà voilà … Je pense qu'il ne reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :)**

 **SP17.**

 **Bonne lecture également à tous ceux qui lisent la fiction ! I love you guys.**

 _Vendredi 23 Juin,_

 _600ème étage de l'Empire State Building,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _21h02._

 _ **Tu me manques.**_

Ce sms de la part de Lola fit apparaître un sourire triste sur le visage de Lysandre et le jeune homme passa plusieurs fois son pouce sur l'écran tactile de manière nerveuse, se demandant quoi répondre. Comme l'Hermès de ses songes l'avait dit, Lola et lui sortaient ensemble depuis six mois seulement, mais le demi-dieu pensait avoir trouvé la perle rare. Meilleurs amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance, Lola et Lysandre avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble, habitant dans le même quartier et évoluant dans les mêmes écoles. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, inséparables, et cette complicité s'était renforcée depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Lysandre aimait profondément Lola et espérait que cette histoire dure encore longtemps. Peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

 **« Tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle. »**

La voix inquiète de son frère le ramena à la réalité et, avec un léger sursaut, Lysandre regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de répondre, persuadé que personne d'autre à part Noah n'écoutait :

 **« C'est Lola. J'en ai assez de lui mentir. Elle croit que je suis en colonie de vacances jusqu'au mois de Juillet. En colonie de vacances ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire, si jamais je ne reviens pas ? »**

 **« Tu reviendras, Ly'.** , répondit Noah, d'une voix assurée, comme-ci il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives possibles au destin de son frère. **Tu reviendras. Et lorsque tu seras de retour à la maison, et lorsque tu te sentiras prêt, tu lui avoueras tout. C'est le seul moyen pour que votre relation se développe en toute sérénité. »**

 **« C'est surtout un excellent moyen de la faire fuir. »** , intervint une voix féminine teintée d'ironie.

Holly Archer, une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux étranges cheveux aux reflets violets, était assise face aux deux garçons et les regardait d'un œil intéressé, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

 **« Comment ça ? »** , lui demanda Noah en fronçant ses sourcils, contrarié, alors que Lysandre lâchait un soupir triste, comme-ci toutes ses espoirs étaient réduits à néant par cette simple phrase.

 **« C'est logique, non ?** , répliqua Holly, sourcil levé, visiblement surprise de l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur. **Les Mortels ont toujours peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, de ce qui leur est étranger. Ils n'ont aucune imagination et n'acceptent rien qui puisse sortir des normes qu'ils ont établis. Lorsque ton frère va dire à cette fille qu'il est un demi-dieu et qu'il part s'entraîner tous les étés dans le but de se perfectionner dans l'art de tuer les monstres, comment crois-tu qu'elle va réagir ? Elle va le prendre pour un fou, point final. Elle va le prendre pour un taré et partir en courant ! »**

 **« ça a pourtant bien été avec mon petit ami. »**

Noah avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton tranchant, les yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice, une vague de colère le submergeant. Mais qui était donc cette fille pour se mêler des affaires des autres et pour déprimer son frère ? Les Mortels n'étaient pas tous aussi fermés qu'elle le disait … la révélation serait dure à faire, certes, et Lola aurait sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre, mais une relation demi-dieu/mortel n'était pas impossible. Sa propre histoire avec James le lui confirmait … ils étaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans et le jeune mortel semblait s'adapter parfaitement à la situation.

 **« Peut-être que ton copain te prend pour un barjo mais qu'il a trop pitié de toi pour te quitter. »** , répondit nonchalamment Holly en avalant un nouveau marshmallow.

A ce moment, Noah vit rouge. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le regard lançant des éclairs et les joues étonnamment rouges, le fils d'Hermès se leva précipitamment, avec la profonde envie d'étrangler la fille de Dionysos. Trop loin, la jeune fille allait définitivement trop loin. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la pousser violemment et à lui demander si elle avait trop bu, une main se posa sur son épaule, le repoussant doucement mais fermement vers l'arrière.

 **« Laisse tomber, Noah.** , s'exclama Thyméo, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Holly qui lui rendit un sourire arrogant. **Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Crois-moi. »** , insista-t-il alors que Noah ouvrait la bouche, mécontent.

 **« Tout le monde devrait garder son calme.** , reprit Thyméo après un instant de silence. **Nous sommes là pour protéger l'Olympe. Pas pour nous entre-tuer. Ce serait donner l'avantage à l'ennemi. »**

 **OooOoOoOoOo**

 _Un peu plus loin,_

 _21h10._

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de sa mère et grillé les cheveux de Sanders, Jazzlyn n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se retrouver seule. Or, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment-même. Alors, quand Lysandre Jones s'était approché d'elle et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la jeune fille avait bien eu envie de lui envoyer une bonne décharge électrique : après tout, si elle s'était arrangé pour esquiver le feu de camp en prétextant une migraine, ce n'était pas pour que l'on vienne la déranger. Même son collant de meilleur ami semblait avoir compris le message. Mais le jeune demi-dieu semblait tellement mal au point que Jazzlyn ne put rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer à sa demande.

 **« Tu veux en parler ? »** , demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et hésitante après un court instant de silence.

 **« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses y faire grand choses, tu sais. »** , répondit lentement Lysandre d'une voix malheureuse.

Au fond d'elle, la fille d'Apollon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement face à la réponse négative du jeune homme. Jazzlyn était du genre gaffeuse et maladroite, et, en presque seize ans d'existence, ne savait toujours pas comment on réconfortait les gens. Elle savait les écouter, ça oui. Ressentait vraiment de la peine pour eux. Une peine réelle et authentique. Mais trouver de quoi les rassurer demandait encore beaucoup de travail …

 _« A défaut de pouvoir le rassurer sur sa situation, essaie de lui changer les idées … »_ , pensa-t-elle alors que son Ipod commençait à jouer _Six Degrees of Separation_ de The Script.

Lui changer les idées … mais comment ?

 **« ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, toi non plus »** , déclara Lysandre, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme l'observait depuis quelques minutes, un air inquiet sur le visage. Pour toute réponse, Jazzlyn grimaça et enleva ses écouteurs qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

 **« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses y faire grand choses, tu sais. »** , s'exclama-t-elle ensuite avec un léger sourire amusé.

Sourire que Lysandre lui rendit.

 **« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, on a un ancêtre en commun ? »** , questionna Jazzlyn après quelques secondes de flottement.

Cette question était purement rhétorique et donc ne nécessitait pas de réelle réponse, elle le savait, mais elle espérait que Lysandre y réponde. Car, si au premier abord, elle avait pensé qu'être seule avec ses pensées et son groupe de musique préféré était le meilleur remède contre sa tristesse passagère, la fille d'Apollon avait vite compris que cela la plongeait dans une mélancolie profonde, et ne lui changeait en aucun cas les idées. Elle espérait donc qu'une petite discussion avec un jeune demi-dieu tout aussi triste qu'elle la remettrait enfin sur pied. Jazzlyn détestait la tristesse.

 _« La tristesse empêche les gens de combattre correctement. Alors ta petite déprime, ma vieille, tu la feras après la guerre … »_

 **« Oui.** , répondit simplement Lysandre, la sortant une nouvelle fois de ses pensées. **Vous n'êtes jamais sortis d'ici ? »** , demanda-t-il après un court instant de silence, d'une voix hésitante.

 _« Lui aussi a besoin de parler... »_

 **« Non, jamais.** , répondit Jazzlyn alors qu'une partie d'elle-même remerciait le fils d'Hermès.

Puis, en voyant l'expression perplexe de Lysandre :

 **« Enfin, nous sommes sortis, quelques fois. Du moins, les plus âgés d'entre nous. Mais les sorties sont rares et dangereuses. On ne nous laisse généralement pas plus d'une demi-heure. »**

 **« Une demi-heure … ?,** murmura Lysandre, abasourdi. **C'est peu … »**

Son expression de tristesse plus visible qu'auparavant, Jazzlyn acquiesça en silence.

 **« Surtout quand tu souhaites voir ton parent mortel.** , renchérit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. **Nous sommes ici depuis la première année de notre vie alors on a pas vraiment l'occasion de créer un vrai lien avec eux. Ce qui est franchement dommage parce que c'est quand même nos parents, non ? Et puis,** ajouta-t-elle d'une voix rapide sans même s'en rendre compte. **La plupart d'entre vous, les sang-mêlés qui vivent à l'extérieur, vous avez tendance à penser que l'on a une existence facile. C'est sûr que c'est assez calme, ici, la plupart du temps. On s'entraîne tranquillement, on ne risque presque jamais notre peau, on est bien nourris et logés, on peut parler quelque fois à notre parent divin. Mais vous ne vous imaginez pas le sacrifice que cela représente, de ne pas pouvoir voir son autre parent. Ce parent, qui, dans mon cas, m'a donné la vie et … et qui ne veut plus entendre parler de moi … »**

La voix de Jazzlyn se brisa, et la jeune fille baissa la tête, submergée par la tristesse. Depuis que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, la jeune demi-déesse ressentait un pincement au cœur constant et avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une part d'elle-même. Son esprit passait son temps à rechercher une raison valable à ce subit abandon sans pour autant pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

 _ **« Ta mère aime beaucoup jouer au « Je t'aime/je ne t'aime plus », ma puce … »**_

La voix de son père résonna avec une telle clarté dans son esprit que Jazzlyn ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir ou si son père venait de lui adresser ses quelques mots. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Elle qui s'était promis de ne pas craquer, c'était raté …

 **« Je suis désolé. »** , murmura Lysandre, sincère.

Le jeune homme, de nature sensible, avait été touché par les paroles de Jazzlyn, au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux, et ressentait désormais l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de la rassurer. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que la jeune fille n'allait pas apprécier.

 **« C'est pas grave** , marmonna Jazzlyn, d'une petite voix, en adressant un petit sourire peu convaincant à Lysandre. **Je m'en remettrai. Il le faut. »**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Vendredi 23 Juin,_

 _Maison des Jones,_

 _Edimbourg, Ecosse,_

 _20h30._

 **« Maman, est-ce que Lysandre et Noah sont partis en guerre ? »**

Noëlie-Rose Jones n'avait pas attendu que sa mère finisse de parler avec son parrain pour poser cette question. À vrai dire, cette dernière était sortie toute seule, sans que la jeune fille ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit. Surprise, Ambre Jones resta immobile un instant avant de se tourner vers sa fille, à la fois mal à l'aise et abasourdie.

 **« Noëlie … je … comment … comment … »**

 **« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve la nuit dernière. Et puis, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelque semaines, comme-ci quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Et je t'ai entendu pleurer la nuit dernière. Tu pleures tout le temps depuis leur dernier appel. »**

Choquée et plus blanche qu'auparavant, Ambre se passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Était-elle une aussi mauvaise mère ? La trentenaire avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à cacher ses émotions mais avait essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître inquiète tout au long de ces trois jours … et l'on pouvait dire que c'était raté.

Honteuse d'avoir pu rajouter du stress à sa fille alors que cette dernière n'en avait absolument pas besoin, Ambre déglutit difficilement et bredouilla :

 **« Ma puce, ils … ils ne sont p... »**

 **« Oui, ils sont partis en guerre. »** , l'interrompit son frère, le visage grave.

 **« Matt' ! »** , s'écria Ambre, énervée.

 **« Elle le sait déjà, Ambre. Ça ne sert à rien de le lui cacher plus longtemps. »**

 **« Mais … elle est malade et … »**

 **« Elle doit éviter le stress, je sais ! Mais elle stressera plus encore si elle sent que tu lui caches quelque chose. »**

La mère de famille laissa échapper un soupir. Déjà tourmentée à l'idée que ses deux plus grands soient partis en guerre, Ambre avait espéré pouvoir préserver Noëlie de cette nouvelle le plus longtemps possible, peut-être même jusqu'au retour des garçons. Un souhait irréalisable, elle en prenait maintenant conscience.

 **« On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose, non ? »** , suggéra Noëlie après quelques instants de silence.

 **« Faire quelque chose ? »** , répéta Matthew Jones, les sourcils froncés, observant le visage de sa filleule, pas très sûr de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

 **« Oui, faire quelque chose**., insista Noëlie en regardant alternativement Ambre et Matthew. **Vous êtes des demi-dieux, non ? À défaut de pouvoir aider Lysandre et Noah, vous pourriez peut-être aider ceux qui sont restés à la colonie ? »**

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel les enfants d'Iris semblèrent réfléchir intensément. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard avant qu'Ambre ne commence :

 **« Ma chérie, on aimerait beaucoup, tu sais, mais … »**

 **« Mais tu ne penses pas que nous sommes un peu rouillés ?,** continua Matthew d'un ton triste. **Nous n'avons pas tué de monstres depuis … »**

 **« Je ne vous parle pas de tuer des monstres,** l'interrompit Noëlie, d'un ton brusque. **Je vous parle d'entraîner les demi-dieux. Votre expérience peut faire changer les choses. Et puis, si vous deviez passer à l'attaque, il vous reste quand même l'arc. »**

La jeune fille, à la fois enthousiaste et anxieuse, s'était levée du canapé et observait les deux adultes avec détermination et espoir.

 **« Allez !** , reprit-elle devant l'immobilité de ses interlocuteurs. **Vous savez très bien que vous ne pourrez pas rester là à attendre éternellement. »**

 **« Mais toi, ma grande, on te met où ? »** , demanda Ambre alors que Matthew ouvrait également la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Il était inimaginable que Noëlie combatte. Elle était malade et n'avait aucune expérience dans le combat…

 **« Je resterai à la colonie. Promis. »** , répondit la jeune fille, son regard plongé dans celui de sa mère en signe de sincérité.

 **« Alors je … »** , commença Ambre, hésitante.

 **« J'appelle Chiron.** , déclara Matthew d'un ton déterminé en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. **Faites vos bagages. »**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Avec un léger sursaut, Lysandre ouvrit les yeux au maximum pour essayer de percevoir quelque chose. Autour de lui, tout était noir. Un noir profond, immatériel et opaque qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Aucune lumière ne venait jusqu'à lui, aussi ignorait-il complètement où il se trouvait. Était-il sur une quelconque route abandonnée ou dans un bâtiment très sombre ? Ou y avait-il à quelques centimètres de lui un énorme gouffre qui l'engloutirait au moindre pas dans la mauvaise direction ? À cette pensée, Lysandre frissonna. La gorge serrée, le jeune homme déglutit difficilement et tendit les mains devant lui, dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelque chose qui l'aiderait à délimiter l'espace. Mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Son angoisse redoubla et après une profonde inspiration, il essaya de se mettre accroupi. Il était à mi-chemin lorsqu'une voix masculine se fit entendre :_

 _« N'avance pas. Tu risques de chuter. Et cela peut faire mal, même dans les rêves. »_

 _Lysandre se figea puis se redressa lentement, une sueur froide lui coulant le long de son dos ainsi qu'une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ?_

 _« Tu dois nous rejoindre, Lysandre. Tu dois rejoindre l'armée de Cronos. », continua la voix._

 _« Qu … quoi ? Mais … Non !, balbutia Lysandre dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »_

 _« Parce que toi aussi tu en veux aux Dieux. Tu en veux à ton père de ne pas avoir été présent pour toi alors qu'il l'a été pour ton frère. »_

 _Ces insinuations totalement fausses indignèrent Lysandre qui serra les mâchoires et les poings. Non mais pour qui cette personne se prenait-elle ? Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti de la réelle colère envers son père. Il s'était, certes, énervé quelques fois mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Au fil du temps, Lysandre avait compris pourquoi son père ne pouvait être à ses côtés et il savait très bien que ce n'était en aucun cas la faute du Dieu des Messagers._

 _« Non, ce n'est pas vrai !, s'écria-t-il alors avec colère, alors que des souvenirs de son rêve honteux lui revenaient en tête, le mettant mal à l'aise. Mon père est resté un moment avec ma mère après la naissance de Noah et il serait resté si Z... »_

 _« Si ta mère n'avait pas été qu'un simple outil pour assurer sa descendance. »_

 _« Mon père aimait ma mère ! Et il l'aime toujours ! »_

 _La voix masculine eut un rire sans joie._

 _« Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela, Lysandre. », déclara-t-elle._

 _« Qui es-tu ?, questionna le concerné, plus énervé que jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »_

 _« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux que tu nous rejoignes. Tu as un très bon potentiel. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas vous rejoindre ! Ce que vous faites est mal et je n'ai absolument rien con... »_

 _« … contre les dieux ? Que signifiait ton rêve alors ? Tu sais, celui où tu t'énervais contre ton père ? », rétorqua la voix d'une voix malicieuse_

 _Lysandre s'immobilisa brusquement, la gorge sèche, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son front. Comment … ? comment cet individu pouvait-il savoir qu'il … ? et puis, ce n'est pas comme-ci ce rêve lui avait fait plaisir … il s'en était voulu par la suite et s'en voulait encore ..._

 _« Je suis dans ta tête depuis un petit bout de temps., dit la voix comme-ci elle avait accès aux pensées du jeune demi-dieu. Je pensais que tu serais facile à convaincre. Je me suis peut-être trompé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Lysandre. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Tôt ou tard, tu changeras de camp et tout te paraîtra plus clair. »_

 _Lysandre, les sourcils froncés, s'apprêtait à répondre à son interlocuteur qu'il pouvait toujours courir, lorsqu'un étrange sifflement se fit entendre derrière lui, tout d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort. Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna et recula d'un pas. Ce n'est lorsqu'il se sentit basculer dans le vide qu'il se souvint des premières paroles de la voix._

 _« N'avance pas. Tu risques de chuter. »_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Voilà, ce cinquième chapitre est terminé. J'avoue être un peu déçue ( surtout de la fin) mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre fanfiction (Par Zeus !), je pars en vacances du 6 Août au 3 septembre, dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas Internet. Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre avant le mois de Septembre. Je m'en excuse et espère que vous serez toujours là à la rentrée …**

 **Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances,**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis,**

 **SP17.**


	8. Chapitre six

**_Chapitre six : _**

**_Bonjooooour à tous et à toutes !_**

 ** _Après avoir laissé cette fanfiction à l'abandon pendant dix longs mois. Après m'avoir inquiété du fait que je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper. Après avoir essayé de me forcer à continuer sans succès. Après m'en être voulu comme je ne sais quoi parce que je n'arrivais pas à écrire un nouveau chapitre ... Mesdames et messieurs, un miracle se produit aujourd'hui sous vos yeux ! Le sixième chapitre est enfin arrivé ! oui ! vous ne rêvez pas ! il est là ! sous vos yeux ! ET VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS A QUEL POINT CELA ME FAIT UN BIEN FOU ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS SAVOIR A QUEL POINT MA VIE A CHANGE DEPUIS QUE J'AI TERMINE CE CHAPITRE IL Y A DE CELA CINQ MINUTES ! TOUT EST DEVENU BEAUCOUP PLUS CLAIR, LE SOLEIL BRILLE A NOUVEAU ET LES OISEAUX CHANTENT LA MACARENA !(Moi, en faire trop ? jamais !)_**

 ** _Non sérieusement, j'ai été très contente de retrouver ces personnages et cet univers-ci :) et j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)_**

 ** _Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui ( :( ) mais sachez que je remercie chacun des lecteurs du fond du cœur : c'est vous qui faites vivre cette fanfiction et, même si vous ne laissez pas forcément d'avis à la fin de votre lecture, votre simple passage m'encourage à continuer ^^_**

 ** _N'hésitez cependant pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez - ça ne prend que deux petites minutes et ça me ferait énormément plaisir : je saurais aisi si je peux continuer à écrire ou s'il faut que j'efface définitivement cette histoire ^^_**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_**

 ** _SP17._**

 ** _P.S : je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient venir vous rendre visite pendant votre lecture : je n'en fais pas énormément mais il y en a toujours une ou deux qui se cachent dans le texte (ces petites malignes !)._**

 _Samedi 24 Juin,_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _Réfectoire,_

 _Long Island,_

 _13h00._

 **« Silence, s'il vous plaît ! »** , s'écria Chiron après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et s'être ainsi assuré que tout le monde avait désormais fini son assiette.

Aussitôt, les conversations s'interrompirent et plusieurs dizaines de paires d'yeux différentes se tournèrent vers lui. Depuis le début du repas, la majorité des sang-mêlés présents ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'oeil à la fois inquiets et curieux en direction de la table centrale, là où trois mystérieux inconnus s'étaient installés. Un homme, une femme et une petite fille. Que faisaient-ils donc là ? Et surtout, qui étaient-ils ? Les suppositions allaient bon train, chaque demi-dieu y allant de sa petite hypothèse : étaient-ils de simples connaissances de Chiron venues rendre visite au centaure ? Cette première hypothèse ne tenait pas debout : les adultes avaient passé la majorité du repas à discuter gravement avec Monsieur D et Chiron, ne touchant pratiquement pas à leur assiette. Quels amis seraient venus pour plomber ainsi l'ambiance ? Et puis, Chiron avait-il le droit d'inviter des amis ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Ce qui frappait les pensionnaires – après la forte ressemblance entre les trois nouveaux venus qui leur faisait dire que tous trois appartenaient à la même famille – c'était l'attitude de Monsieur D envers les trois « invités » : car, oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le Dieu du Vin donnait l'impression de les écouter. Genre, vraiment. De leur porter une attention entière et sincère. Il avait même écouté et répondu à la petite fille de dix ans. Depuis quand Dionysos se mettait-il à agir ainsi ? Jamais, ô grand jamais, les demi-dieux qui avaient eu la magnifique chance de pouvoir lui adresser la parole n'avaient eu le même traitement de faveur. Non, pour que Dionysos arrête de vous interrompre et de râler quand vous lui adressiez la parole, il fallait soit être l'un de ses enfants soit … non, il n'y avait décidément pas d'autres possibilités ! Monsieur D semblait uniquement porter de l'attention à ses enfants. Mais les trois visiteurs avaient physiquement plus de points communs avec les enfants d'Apollon qu'avec Castor et Pollux ! Alors qui étaient-ils, je vous le demande ? Cette question ne cessait de hanter les pensionnaires depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à dévorer leur assiette et, dans leur regard, maintenant tourné vers Chiron, pouvaient se lire l'envie d'une réponse ainsi que le discret souhait que celle-ci n'implique aucun danger supplémentaire : avec la guerre qui se préparait, ils avaient déjà assez donné.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, durant lequel le centaure jeta un regard sévère à ceux et à celles qui avaient bien envie de reprendre leur conversation, puis, Chiron se racla légèrement la gorge et poursuivit :

 **« Votre esprit doit sans doute cogiter – et à la vue des nombreux regards curieux que nous avons intercepté tout au long de ce repas, il s'agit plus que d'une hypothèse – sur l'identité des trois personnes qui sont venues nous rendre visite aujourd'hui. Ce ne sont pas des nouveaux directeurs d'activités ni même des divinités. En fait, excepté pour Noëlie qui va cependant bientôt faire partie des nôtres** – il accompagna ces paroles d'un geste en direction de la petite fille qui rougit légèrement -, **ils étaient exactement à votre place quelques années plutôt. Ambre et Matthew** – il désigna brièvement les deux adultes- s **ont arrivés à la colonie à l'âge de douze ans. C'était alors une toute autre époque que la nôtre mais, même si elle était beaucoup plus calme, Ambre et Matthew ont tout de même vécu de nombreuses aventures** – à ce moment-là, Dionysos eut un léger rire qui intrigua plus encore les demi-dieux : Monsieur D qui rigole, et puis quoi encore ?! - **et ont toujours fait preuve de régularité et de sérieux dans leur entraînement. Aujourd'hui, alors que nous nous apprêtons à connaître des temps difficiles, ces deux demi-dieux sont venus nous proposer leur aide dans la gestion de la colonie. Ils assureront ainsi quelques cours et pourront répondre à certaines de vos préoccupations. Durant leur séjour, ...** \- il s'interrompit alors quelques secondes, jetant un regard à la fois amusé et réprobateur à certains demi-dieux qui s'étaient remis à murmurer suite à sa déclaration. - **durant leur séjour, ils participeront aux feux de camp et séjourneront dans la Grande Maison. Et même s'ils sont là pour vous conseiller, je vous demanderai de ne pas trop les importuner. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités. »**

Chiron avait à peine terminé sa phrase que les pensionnaires se mirent à parler entre eux avec agitation. Ainsi donc, il s'agissait de demi-dieux venus apporter leur aide. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal avec le travail supplémentaire qu'il y avait à fournir ces temps-ci ! Mais il restait tout de même des zones d'ombre dans le discours de Chiron : qui étaient leur parent divin ? Ils ressemblaient aux enfants d'Apollon mais ne fallait-il pas se méfier des apparences ? Et puis, quels étaient leurs talents, leurs dons ? En quoi pouvaient-ils aider les pensionnaires à s'améliorer ? Les plus curieux d'entre eux avaient hâte de le découvrir.

Travis et Connor Alatir s'apprêtaient à quitter le réfectoire en compagnie de leurs camarades, dans un brouhaha inimaginable tout en se demandant pourquoi les visages des trois invités leur disaient quelque chose, lorsque Chiron les interpella.

S'immobilisant quelques secondes, les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard à la fois surpris et inquiet, essayant tant bien que mal de se remémorer leur dernière farce : qui avait-elle touché ? La victime ou un quelconque témoin avait-il rapporté le fait au centaure ? Chiron les avait-il pris en flagrant délit tôt ce matin et décidé de ne les punir que dans l'après-midi ? Eux qui avaient tout juste terminé leurs dernières corvées la veille au soir … il fallait vraiment revoir l'organisation et la discrétion ! Et ce, le plus rapidement possible !

Après s'être échangé un dernier coup d'oeil inquiet, Connor et Travis se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule, une certaine appréhension dans le regard. Car, même si les punitions les amusaient plus qu'elles ne les déprimaient, il était toujours dommage de perdre du temps dans l'organisation d'une nouvelle farce parce qu'on avait une quelconque corvée à effectuer tout au long de la journée ! Et puis, Chiron les avait déjà menacé d'une exclusion temporaire, ce qui effrayait quelque peu les deux jeunes hommes : il ne fallait pas plus d'une journée passée à l'extérieur de la colonie pour que leur odeur respective commence à attirer des monstres. Et les Dieux seuls savaient que les fils d'Hermès n'avaient pas la moindre envie de combattre des monstres en ce moment : ils en auraient bien assez à éliminer lorsque la guerre aura éclaté !

 **« Ne faites pas ces têtes voyons** , les réprimanda Chiron d'un ton à la fois ferme et amusé alors qu'ils approchaient. **Je ne vais pas vous infliger une nouvelle corvée. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.,** ajouta-t-il avec une étrange lueur dans le regard et un sourire en coin, renfrognant ainsi légèrement les deux frères qui avaient paru soulagés à l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle. **Je sais que vous avez certainement des activités cette après-midi, mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez visiter la colonie à cette jeune demoiselle. »**

D'un geste de la main, il désigna Noëlie Jones qui, à demi cachée derrière sa mère, observait les deux jeunes d'un regard à la fois curieux et méfiant.

 **« Il s'agit de la petite sœur de Lysandre et de Noah et elle nous rejoindra certainement** officiellement une fois la guerre terminée. Il s'agit de lui faire découvrir le maximum de **choses sans la mettre en danger ou en lui faisant une farce dont vous seuls avaient le secret … vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ? »**

Les deux frères Alatir esquissèrent un franc sourire : ainsi donc, il s'agissait de la petite sœur de leurs demi-frères préférés ! Cette information révélée, les choses devenaient beaucoup plus claires ! Les fils d'Hermès comprenaient maintenant d'où leur venait cette impression de déjà-vu : Lysandre et Noah possédaient tous deux sur leur table de chevet une photo où ils étaient représentés avec trois autres membres de leur famille. Leur mère, leur sœur et leur oncle. Les trois personnes présentes aujourd'hui à la colonie.

 **« Pas de problème, Chiron !** , s'exclama Travis, plus que ravi de faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle demi-sœur, celle dont Noah et Lysandre lui avaient tant parlé. **On fera ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains du bungalow cinq ! »**

 **« Affirmatif !** , approuva Connor, tout aussi heureux que son frère. **Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Madame Jones !** , ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Ambre qui répondit par un sourire.

 **« Vous pouvez m'appeler Ambre. Tout comme vous pouvez l'appeler Matthew.** , dit-elle d'une voix douce en désignant son frère qui discutait plus loin avec Monsieur D. **Tu y vas, ma grande ? »**

Elle se tourna vers sa fille, qui continuait d'observer Connor et Travis avec la même méfiance dans le regard. Se pourrait-il que les frères Jones l'aient mise en garde contre eux ? Connaissant le côté quelque peu protecteur de Noah envers sa famille, c'était une hypothèse à ne pas rejeter.

Il était vrai que les deux frères adoraient piéger les nouveaux arrivants. Mais il s'agissait là d'une de leurs demi-sœurs et, comme les filles étaient rares dans le bungalow onze, elle pouvait bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur. Et puis … Lysandre Jones était relativement doué – voire presque aussi talentueux qu'eux – lorsqu'il était question de piéger quelqu'un. Et, pour le moment, l'envie des frères Alatir de se retrouver affublés de cheveux multicolores ou de toute autre particularité physique extraordinaire était aussi forte que celle de nettoyer les écuries pour les trente prochaines années, c'est-à-dire totalement inexistante.

 **« On se retrouve tout à l'heure, au dîner.,** continuait Ambre Jones. **Ou dès que tu as fini, peu importe !** », s'exclama-t-elle rapidement tandis qu'une once de panique passait dans les yeux de sa fille, Noëlie.

Celle-ci s'était légèrement avancée vers ses deux demi-frères mais avait le regard rivé sur sa mère. Tout dans son attitude, en passant par le fait qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure ou celui qu'elle tordait nerveusement ses mains, laissait entendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partir en compagnie de deux parfaits inconnus. La fillette détestait se retrouver plongée dans un univers totalement inconnu et n'était pas vraiment douée pour nouer des relations et adresser la parole à des gens qui ne faisaient pas partie de son entourage. Ce que sa mère et Chiron était en train de lui faire vivre était, à ses yeux, un véritable supplice.

Le temps sembla se suspendre quelques instants, durant lesquels mère et fille échangèrent un regard. Puis, après ce qui parut être une éternité pour les adolescents hyperactifs qu'étaient alors les fils d'Hermès, Noëlie serra brièvement sa mère dans ses bras et , nerveuse, suivit lentement les frères Alatir, sous le regard à la fois bienveillant et amusé de sa mère.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 24 Juin_ _(soit toujours le même jour)_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _19h45._

Même si elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était soulagée que cette première journée touche à sa fin, Noëlie devait reconnaître que cette dernière ne s'était pas trop mal passée : les frères Alatir, avec lesquels elle avait finalement longuement discuté, jusqu'à en oublier l'heure du repas, étaient des jeunes hommes très sympathiques qui lui rappelaient fortement Lysandre et Noah, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Tous les deux étaient dotés d'un grand sens de l'humour et avaient un côté bavard et protecteur assez développé. Ils avaient également été très compréhensif lorsqu'elle leur avait dit ne pas vouloir s'étendre sur la maladie qui l'obligeait à balader une bouteille d'oxygène avec elle tout au long de la journée et l'avaient défendue lorsque deux fils d'Arès avaient essayé de lui souhaiter la bienvenue à leur manière. En somme, ils étaient prévenants et de bonne compagnie, tout comme ses deux grands frères.

Ses grands frères. Depuis leur dernier message-iris jeudi dernier, les deux garçons ne quittaient pas les pensées de leur sœur. Matin, midi, soir. Noëlie pensait à eux tout au long de la journée, quelque soit le genre d'activité qu'elle était en train d'effectuer. Elle s'inquiétait constamment pour eux et ne cessait d'espérer avec force que tout se passerait – et se passait – bien pour eux. Qu'ils rentreraient sains et saufs comme ils le faisaient tous les étés.

Ils étaient ses deux rocs, les deux piliers qui lui donnaient la force et le soutien nécessaires pour affronter chaque nouvelle journée. Ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble, n'avaient jamais été séparés très longtemps. Ils étaient tous les trois complémentaires. Elle les aimait. Profondément. Et ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans eux. Ce serait trop dur, trop douloureux.

 _« J'espère sincèrement que tout va bien …_ , pensa la fillette avec inquiétude. _Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour les aider … si seulement je pouvais servir à quelque chose ! »_

Tous ici, du sang-mêlé d'une douzaine d'années au satire à la flûte de pan taillée dans le plus noble des bois, avait un rôle précis à jouer. Tous étaient utiles, aidaient ses camarades à préparer la guerre, à gérer l'ensemble de la colonie des sang-mêlés. Certains donnaient des cours, récoltaient, géraient les stocks, fabriquaient des épées, d'autres partaient en quête, à la recherche de quelque chose dont ils pourraient tirer profit ou d'autres, tout simplement, s'entraînaient avec acharnement afin de pouvoir défendre au mieux les leurs le jour J. Tous avaient leur place. Tous avaient leur destin lié à la colonie des sang-mêlés et pouvait le montrer par des dizaines d'actes différents. Tous, sauf Noëlie dont les poumons étaient progressivement grignotés par une maladie.

 **« Tiens, ma grande. »**

La voix de sa mère ramena Noëlie à la réalité. Avec un léger sursaut, la fille d'Hermès cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle était pratiquement seule quelques minutes auparavant, les pensionnaires de la colonie commençaient à affluer vers le feu de camp. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que son parrain et sa mère l'avaient rejointe, des chocolats chauds en mains.

 **« C'était notre petit rituel à chaque fois qu'un feu de camp était organisé. »,** s'exclama Matthew tandis qu'Ambre tendait un gobelet à Noëlie qui remercia sa mère et porta la boisson chaude à ses lèvres. **On dégustait un chocolat chaud en écoutant les chants et en regardant danser les flammes. Ce n'était pas si mal que cela, tout compte fait. »**

 **« Cet endroit ne vous manque pas ? »** , demanda Noëlie

Il lui semblait avoir perçu de la nostalgie dans la voix de Matthew.

 **« Parfois**., souffla ce dernier à demi-voix en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, imitant ainsi Ambre. **Mais tu sais, les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin. Personne ne peut rester définitivement ici. On a tous une vie à construire, un emploi à trouver, une famille à former. Et puis, ce n'est pas ici mais à Phoenix qu'on a connu les meilleurs moments de notre vie … même si la colonie gardera toujours une place spéciale au sein de notre histoire. »**

 **« A Phoenix … c'était avec Papa ? »** , murmura la fillette

Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment la réponse – pour l'avoir déjà entendu de la bouche de sa mère des dizaines de fois – Noëlie avait de nouveau posé la réponse. Pas pour encore entendre la même chose, non. Elle avait fait cette réflexion dans l'espoir que sa mère lui communique d'autres informations, se fasse un peu plus bavarde sur cette période de son existence. Car, Ambre lâchait peu d'éléments, au grand dam de ses trois enfants. Ceux-ci avaient pleinement conscience que les souvenirs de la relation avec leur père pouvait blesser leur mère mais, l'envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur leur parent divin était parfois plus forte que tout …

Malheureusement pour la fillette, – et gros coup de bol pour Ambre – Chiron choisit ce moment pour faire un discours. Se plaçant tout près du feu – à quelques centimètres seulement de la déesse Hestia qui s'affairait auprès des flammes -, il demanda le silence et regarda un à un les pensionnaires, dans l'attente du silence complet. Celui-ci fut garanti en quelques secondes seulement, aucun demi-dieu ne souhaitant se frotter au mécontentement de Chiron.

 **« Bien.** , s'exclama-t-il alors. **Nous voici à nouveau réunis pour une soirée autour du feu. Ce soir, plus que les autres soirs, je voudrais que vous passiez un bon moment. Que vous prenez le temps de discuter avec vos amis ou avec de nouvelles têtes et que vous y preniez du plaisir. Car, ce que nous nous apprêtons à combattre dans les prochains jours dépasse tout ce que nous avons connu jusqu'à présent. Il faudra que chacun d'entre vous soit fort. Que chacun d'entre vous fasse preuve de solidarité, de courage et de bienveillance. Que chacun … »**

Le centaure s'interrompit brusquement, le regard fixé au-dessus de Noëlie. Presque aussitôt, des centaines d'autres regards se tournèrent dans la même direction. À la fois intriguée et intimidée, le coeur accélérant légèrement la cadence, la fillette leva la tête – au moment même où tous les pensionnaires s'agenouillaient en signe respect, rendant la situation encore plus embarrassante – et eut le temps d'apercevoir deux symboles dorés au-dessus de sa tête avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent dans l'obscurité : une lyre et un caducée. Les symboles respectifs d'Apollon et d'Hermès. Les deux Dieux Olympiens venaient de la revendiquer.

 **« Bienvenue à toi, Noëlie-Rose Jones, fille d'Hermès et descendante d'Apollon.** , s'exclama Chiron, d'un ton bienveillant tandis que les pensionnaires se relevaient et commençaient à murmurer entre eux. **Que ton séjour parmi nous soit rempli de bonnes choses. »**

Noëlie lui adressa un léger sourire de remerciement, toujours quelque peu sonnée, ayant à peine conscience que son parrain lui ébouriffait les cheveux et que sa mère la serrait brièvement contre elle, percevant certainement son léger malaise. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Cette revendication l'avait prise par surprise. La réaction des autres pensionnaires aussi : étaient-ils toujours obligés de s'agenouiller ainsi à chaque fois qu'un dieu reconnaissait l'un de ses descendants ? Avaient-ils conscience que cela était extrêmement gênant pour le ou la concernée ? Mais, plus que la gêne ou surprise, c'était la joie qui dominait. Une joie simple, pleine et entière. Deux de ses parents divins l'avaient reconnue. Deux de ses parents divins avaient reconnu son existence et, pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Samedi 24 Juin_ _(soit encore et toujours le même jour)_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés_ _(Noooon, sans blague ?)_

 _22h02._

Une fois la chemise de nuit enfilée, Ambre sortit de la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre et s'étira longuement, les yeux fixés sur sa fille profondément endormie. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre en revenant à la colonie, la quadragénaire devait s'avouer quelque peu perturbée : cette première journée, durant laquelle elle avait longuement discuté avec Chiron et Dionysos mais également avec de nombreux pensionnaires auxquels elle avait donné quelques conseils et recommandations, avait fait réapparaître de nombreux souvenirs, aussi joyeux que tristes. Elle n'avait passé que très peu de temps à la colonie durant sa jeunesse : elle y avait mis les pieds une semaine seulement après le décès de Benjamin White et n'y était restée que le temps nécessaire à l'acquisition d'un niveau de combat lui permettant de survivre dans le monde des mortels pour le restant de ces jours. Une fois cet objectif atteint, son jumeau et elle avaient pris la poudre d'escampette pour ne jamais revenir. Ils avaient essayé de tirer un trait sur le monde mythologique. Un monde qui les avait pourtant rattrapé deux ans plus tard.

 _« Et tu as alors vécu l'une des meilleurs périodes de ton existence._ , lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au bord du lit. _Tu as rencontré ton seul et unique grand amour et tu as eu trois merveilleux enfants. »_

Les enfants. Ambre s'inquiétait constamment pour eux. Pour leur santé, leur scolarité, leur avenir, leur bien-être. Elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde qu'ils aient une vie (presque) normale. Qu'ils vivent jusqu'à un âge avancé, qu'ils trouvent leur âme sœur, qu'ils aient des enfants, qu'ils grandissent normalement et en toute sécurité.

Chaque été, lorsqu'elle déposait les deux plus âgés à la colonie des Sang-Mêlés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour qu'ils n'aient pas de quête à réaliser : les quêtes étaient régulièrement très dangereuses et, son expérience en témoignait, les héros pouvaient facilement être piégés par les divinités. Ils pouvaient revenir grièvement blessés, voire ne pas revenir du tout. Et quelle mère rêverait d'un tel destin pour ses enfants ? Mais malheureusement, malgré toutes ses prières, Lysandre et Noah avaient été appelés pour défendre l'Olympe. Une partie d'elle-même était plutôt fière : ses deux garçons avaient été nommés pour défendre le plus haut lieu divin, la pépite du monde mythologique. Peu de Sang-Mêlés auraient été à la hauteur d'une telle mission. Cependant, les risques pour que cela tourne mal restaient élevés et ne cessaient de tourmenter Ambre qui n'avait aucun moyen de les contacter, la protection au sommet de l'Empire State Building n'autorisant aucun message-iris. Et si on lui arrachait l'une des parts les plus importantes de son existence ? Et Noëlie qui venait d'être revendiquée … les Dieux n'allaient tout de même pas la lui prendre, elle aussi ?

 _ **« Tu ne les perdras pas, je te le promets. »**_ , fit une voix familière dans son esprit. _**Je te le promets, mon ange. »**_


	9. Chapitre sept

**Chapitre sept :**

 **Bonjor, bonjoooour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un chapitre (beaucoup) plus court que les précédents … j'en suis d'ailleurs quelque peu déçue mais il s'agit là d'un chapitre « charnière », qui permettra de relancer la fiction par la suite (qui vaudra le coup d'oeil, je vous l'assure :)) et il était donc quelque peu difficile de le faire durer plus longtemps ^^. J'ai eu quelques petites difficultés à l'écrire mais j'espère que cela ne se ressentira pas lors de la lecture ^^**

 **J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ainsi qu'à proposer vos différentes hypothèses concernant les événements à suivre … ;)**

 **Je voulais également vous signaler – au cas où vous ne seriez pas passé par mon profil – que je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps que ce que je souhaiterais pour poster la suite à cause de quelques soucis de santé. Mais ne vous en faites pas, celle-ci devrait tout de même arriver ce mois-ci.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie de tout coeur d'être présents.**

 **Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous,**

 **SP17.**

 **NotTheRealAthna : Merci du fond du coeur pour le soutien ! :) J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à poster et que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi ! :)**

 _Dimanche 25 Juin,_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _Long Island,_

 _6h00._

 **« Maman ! Maman ! Maman, réveille-toi ! »** , s'écria Noëlie Jones d'un ton excité où l'on pouvait tout de même déceler une pointe de surprise.

Avec un léger grognement, Ambre Jones ouvrit les yeux avant de s'étirer et d'étouffer un bâillement. Un rapide coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit lui apprit qu'il était six heures du matin. Noëlie n'avait jamais été une grosse dormeuse, mais jamais elle n'avait encore fait preuve d'une pareille excitation à une heure si matinale. Même pas les matins de Noël.

 **« Que se passe-t-il, ma puce ? »** , demanda Ambre, d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

La mère de famille s'était redressée et avait maintenant le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. À quelques centimètres d'elle, Noëlie était agenouillée sur le lit et la regardait avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension, ce qui ne fit que l'intriguer d'avantage.

 **« On a reçu quelque chose**., répondit quelque peu précipitamment la fille d'Hermès. **C'est sur la table basse. Et ça t'est adressé.** »

Il y eut un mouvement de flottement durant lequel Ambre parut plus que surprise : un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la fille d'Iris observa sa fille durant quelques secondes, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui envoyer quelque chose. Personne dans son entourage n'était au courant que Matthew et elle étaient partis aider les jeunes de la colonie. Pas même Lisa Archer et Jade Brunley, ses meilleures amies. Les seules, par ailleurs, qui connaissaient l'adresse du camp. Et puis, Ambre ne se souvenait pas d'un quelconque service de courrier à la colonie. Seuls les Messages-Iris étaient autorisés …

Des dizaines de questions lui traversant l'esprit, Ambre cligna des paupières et tourna la tête vers la table basse. À peine son regard s'était-il attardé sur le meuble en bois blanc que les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent : cinq paquets, de tailles différentes, y étaient posés. Des paquets soigneusement emballés dans du papier blanc et entourés dans du ruban bleu clair. Des paquets identiques à ceux qu'Hermès lui envoyait chaque année pour son anniversaire et ceux des enfants.

Le coeur battant désormais la chamade, la mère de famille se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la table, sous le regard interrogateur et impatient de sa fille. En temps ordinaire, recevoir ces paquets lui aurait fait chaud au coeur : bien qu'ils aient dû mettre fin à leur relation après que Zeus ait fait passer la fameuse loi interdisant aux Dieux d'avoir un quelconque contact avec leurs enfants, Hermès et elle étaient tout de même restés très proches. Le Dieu des Messagers lui rendait parfois visite et était souvent présent dans ses pensées. Il prenait souvent des nouvelles et se souvenait de chaque anniversaire, n'oubliait jamais Noël. Ambre se sentait privilégiée mais ne mettrait fin à cela pour rien au monde : Hermès était son premier et seul amour et le serait certainement éternellement.

Recevoir des cadeaux lui faisait donc d'ordinaire toujours plaisir : cela signifiait que ses enfants et elle tenaient encore une place dans le coeur du Dieu et cela suffisait à la rendre heureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Aujourd'hui, une guerre se préparait et les cadeaux en dehors des dates habituelles ne pouvaient décidément pas annoncer quelque chose de positif. Armes ? Objets magiques ? La fille d'Iris était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples jouets.

 **« On les ouvre, Maman ? »** , demanda Noëlie qui s'était avancée sans qu'Ambre ne s'en rende compte.

Le ton de sa voix s'était fait plus anxieux, comme-ci la petite fille avait senti la nervosité de sa mère. Celle-ci, qui avait sursauté lorsque Noëlie s'était manifestée, garda le silence quelques instants avant de répondre, le regard fixé sur une carte où Hermès avait écrit quelques mots :

 **« Oui, ma chérie. On va les ouvrir. »**

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Dimanche 25 Juin,_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _Devant la Grande Maison,_

 _8h30._

 **« Parrain ! Parrain ! »**

Matthew Jones eut tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'une tornade brune vint s'échouer dans ses bras. Avec un éclat de rire qui se joignit à celui de sa filleule, il rattrapa Noëlie de justesse et la prit dans ses bras, tournant rapidement plusieurs fois sur lui-même pour l'amuser. Les éclats de rire de la petite fille redoublèrent et Noëlie resta un instant dans les bras de Matthew, la tête dans le creux de son cou, avant de reposer pieds à terre.

 **« Hé, jolies chaussures !** , s'exclama Matthew, une pointe de surprise dans la voix, tandis qu'il observait les converses noires et ailées de sa nièce. **Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cela ? »**

 **« Maman a dit que c'est Papa qui me les a offertes !** , s'exclama Noëlie, l'air à la fois heureuse et légèrement gênée. **Avec ça. »**

D'un geste hésitant, la fille d'Hermès prit le pendentif qui était jusqu'alors caché sous son t-shirt entre deux doigts et le montra à Matthew. Il s'agissait d'un caducée haut de trois centimètres. Les yeux des deux serpents étaient verts émeraude et l'ensemble scintillait à la lumière du soleil, comme-ci le pendentif était composé de dizaines de diamants minuscules.

Matthew Jones observa le caducée pendant quelques minutes avant de lâcher un sifflement admiratif. Hermy avait encore frappé fort.

 **« Eh bien !** , s'exclama le fils d'Iris, réellement admiratif. **C'est un bien beau bijou que tu as là ! Est-ce qu'il est magique ? »**

 **« Hermès a dit qu'elle découvrirait ses fonctions en tant voulu …** , lui répondit une voix féminine familière. **Excusez-moi de vous avoir effrayé. »** , ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix alors que Matthew et Noëlie s'étaient brusquement retournés, l'air réellement angoissés.

 **« Oh, non. T'en fais pas, on t'avait vu venir ! »**

Matthew avait accompagné ces quelques mots, prononcés d'un ton faussement détaché, d'un geste de la main et d'un air exagérément outré, ce qui fit rire sa filleule et sourire sa sœur jumelle. Celle-ci, arrivée à leur hauteur, passa la main dans les cheveux de sa fille avec un léger sourire attendri avant de serrer brièvement son frère dans ses bras. Ces deux-là étaient tellement complices ! Ambre adorait les voir interagir ensemble, elle fondait à chaque fois.

 **« Il y a un paquet pour toi.** , déclara-t-elle alors que Matthew lui rendait son étreinte. **Je l'ai laissé en haut, tu pourras certainement y jeter un coup d'oeil après le petit-déjeuner. »**

 **« Un paquet pour moi ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'Hermès m'offre quelque chose.** , s'exclama Matthew, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. **C'est peut-être une vengeance pour toutes les mauvais coups que je lui ai fait. Tu crois que je devrais appeler une équipe de déminage, juste au cas où ? »**

 **« Arrête ! »**

Avec un sourire et un ton faussement réprobateur, Ambre donna un coup de coude à son frère, le gratifiant au passage d'un regard amusé. À leurs côtés, Noëlie regardait leur échange d'un air à la fois amusé et teinté de tristesse : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait Ambre et Matthew parler de son père – les autres fois, c'était cachée dans les escaliers, tard le soir – et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses parents et son parrain avaient dû passer de très bons moments ensemble. Et cela lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Elle mourrait d'envie que sa mère lui raconte ne serait-ce que quelques anecdotes. Mais à chaque fois que la petite fille essayait d'obtenir plus d'informations, sa mère trouvait toujours le moyen de détourner la conversation.

 **« … très bien qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup** !, s'exclamait Ambre à l'adresse de Matthew alors que le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandissait. **Même si vous avez eu des débuts assez difficiles ! »**

 **« Assez difficiles ? »**

Cette fois-ci, Matthew éclata de rire comme-ci d'anciens souvenirs remontaient soudainement à la surface. Ambre venait-elle de dire « débuts difficiles » ?

Le fils d'Iris s'apprêtait à répondre, entre deux éclats de rire, que qualifier les débuts de « difficiles » étaient un pur euphémisme et Noëlie allait se lancer pour essayer de savoir ce que sa mère entendait par là, lorsque le bruit d'une conque retentit. Le petit-déjeuner était servi.

Alors, de bonne humeur et souriants, les trois Jones se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers le réfectoire, loin de s'imaginer qu'ils allaient passer une très mauvaise semaine.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Mardi 27 Juin,_

 _Devant l'Empire State Building,_

 _New York,_

 _10h26._

D'un geste rapide, Lysandre Jones trancha la tête de la gorgone et se rua sur le cyclope qui s'apprêtait à attaquer l'un de ses camarades par derrière.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas depuis combien de temps les sang-mêlés restés à l'Olympe et lui-même se battaient : trois heures ? Peut-être une de plus ? Le fils d'Hermès possédait bien une montre – présente en ce moment-même à son poignet droit – mais il se voyait mal interrompre son combat pour y jeter un coup d'oeil : cela paraissait totalement déplacé et mal venu. Cela pourrait lui coûter la vie et le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de finir aux Enfers avec cette mort stupide qui le suivrait probablement pour l'éternité.

 _« Et sinon, t'es mort comment, toi ? »_

 _« Ah, bah … j'ai voulu consulté ma montre en pleine bataille. Une très mauvaise idée, si vous voulez mon avis. »_

 **« Y'a une nouvelle vague ! »** , s'écria la voix de Noah dans le dos de Lysandre.

Aux aguets, ce dernier s'assura d'avoir bien transpercé le cyclope d'un coup d'épée avant de se tourner vers son frère. Celui-ci, à quelques mètres de distance, regardait devant lui, l'épée pointée dans la même direction. Le cyclope que Lysandre venait de renvoyer au Tartare était vraisemblablement le dernier survivant du groupe qui leur avait fondu dessus quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais déjà, à une centaines de mètres de là, une dizaine d'autres créatures mythologiques affluaient, l'air plus affamés que jamais.

 **« Ça ne va donc jamais se finir ? »** , s'exclama Rosalia Sanders, son bonnet toujours sur la tête, l'air plus blasée qu'agacée.

La question étant purement rhétorique, personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Tous affichaient des visages graves et fatigués, et se demandaient avec inquiétude quand tout cela allait enfin se terminer.

Trois jours. Trois jours que des vagues de monstres ne cessaient d'affluer, mettant leurs nerfs et leur moral à rude épreuve : plus ils renvoyaient de monstres au tartare, plus vite les autres arrivaient, donnant aux combats un aspect d'éternité dont ils se seraient bien passé. Coups d'épée, vitesse, réflexes, mouvements de défense … toute leur attention et leur énergie étaient sollicitées durant de longues heures – voire toute au long de la journée, comme la veille où les monstres n'avaient pas arrêté de les attaquer - et cela commençait réellement à affecter leur forme générale : le soir, lorsque le soleil se couchait et lorsque les derniers monstres disparaissaient, ils rentraient à l'Olympe, trempés de sueur et épuisés, et allaient directement se coucher, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'attarder devant un vrai repas. Un verre d'eau et un sandwich étaient pleinement suffisants avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité qui ne les aidait pas le moins du monde à récupérer : certains d'entre eux étaient tellement stressés par ce qu'ils vivaient durant la journée que leurs rêves ne faisaient qu'illustrer des combats avec les monstres qu'ils avaient combattu peu de temps auparavant. Les demi-dieux se réveillaient ainsi aussi épuisés qu'ils ne s'étaient couchés, la tête pleine d'images pas très réjouissantes et le coeur battant à tout rompre. Combien de temps allaient-ils supporter cette situation ? Cette question les hantait tous un peu plus chaque jour.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avancent aussi lentement ?** , maugréa Holly Archer, poignard en main, des vrilles de vigne se balançant nerveusement autour d'elle. **Ils ont trop mangé au p'tit déj ou quoi ? »**

A l'évocation du premier repas de la journée, l'estomac de Lysandre se tordit douloureusement. L'unique petit pain au chocolat et la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'il avait réussi à avaler avant que l'alarme ne se déclenche une nouvelle fois n'avaient pas suffit à combler sa faim qui se faisait de plus en plus présente et ce, même au milieu des combats.

 **« Je propose qu'on les attaque en premier.** , s'exclama Lysandre après quelques instants de silence, simplement rompu par les grognements de plus en plus audibles des monstres qui continuaient d'approcher. **Histoire qu'on montre à qui ils ont affaire. »**

Des images de bacon grillé et d'œufs sur le plat accompagnés de viennoiseries toutes plus succulentes les unes que les autres avaient commencé à envahir son esprit et le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer son estomac qui se faisait de plus en plus douloureux.

 _« Ne pense pas à ça, ne pense surtout pas à ça … »_

Mais au bruit que fit l'estomac de Noah et à la grimace que lui esquissa discrètement le concerné, Lysandre sut qu'il ne pourrait, malgré tous ses efforts, exclure la nourriture de ses pensées. Et des pensées de son frère, par la même occasion.

 **« Ça me paraît une bonne idée.** , trancha Timéo Rosedale, qui n'avait pas failli une seule fois à son statut de leader depuis que Lysandre et Noah avaient rejoint les rangs. **Cela les prendra sûrement de court. »**

 **« Peut-être pas. Si ça se trouve, ils n'attendent que ça. »**

L'intervention de Rosalia provoqua des soupirs d'exaspération chez ses camarades. Pas une seule fois, la jeune fille ne s'était montrée d'accord avec les décisions qu'ils avaient prises. Des décisions pourtant pas si mauvaises que cela.

 _« Mais les enfants d'Athéna pensent toujours compliqué, Lysandre. Toujours. »_

 **« Qu'on reste ici à les attendre ou qu'on leur saute au cou, le résultat sera le même, Sanders. Dans les deux cas, on sera obligés de les affronter. »**

L'agacement se faisait nettement entendre dans la voix de Jazzlyn James. La fille d'Apollon s'était avancée et regardait désormais la fille d'Aphrodite d'un regard noir, l'orage grondant au-dessus d'elle. Lysandre ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que les deux jeunes filles se haïssent autant mais il était prêt à parier que ce n'était pas qu'une simple question de personnalité. Il était prêt à parier qu'Alexandre Johnson avait également un rôle au sein de cette histoire.

 **« Bon, on se bouge ou quoi ?,** lança Holly. **Je vous rappelle qu'il y a toujours des monstres à côté de nous ! »**

Cette remarque, prononcée sur un ton sarcastique, agit comme un électrochoc sur ses camarades, jusqu'alors absorbés par l'échange de regards meurtriers entre Rosalia et Jazzlyn. Secouant la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, les demi-dieux s'échangèrent des regards et hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête, se mettant ainsi d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Seule Rosalia leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant exagérément mais, cette fois-ci, personne ne prit la peine de réagir. Arcs, lances, épées … les jeunes gens raffermirent leur prise sur leurs armes et, après une dernière grande inspiration, se mirent à courir en direction des monstres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Le même jour,_

 _Position exacte inconnue,_

 _10h30._

 **« Hermy, attention ! »**

D'un geste rapide, le Dieu des Messagers se retourna et lâcha un juron en grec ancien avant de se baisser rapidement. Encore un peu et le rocher l'aurait assommé.

Avec un soupir, le énième de la journée, Hermès finit de bâillonner le dieu mineur dont il avait oublié le nom. C'était le quinzième qu'il attrapait durant ces deux derniers jours et, aussi déprimante que cette pensée pouvait être, ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier. Depuis que la guerre avait été officiellement déclarée il y a quatre jours de cela, les Olympiens se rendaient peu à peu compte que bon nombre de divinités mineures leur avaient tourné le dos. Et, si cela ne semblait pas affecter le roi des Dieux, Hermès ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine inquiétude : même s'ils étaient considérés comme mineurs, et donc n'avaient pas grande incidence sur le monde mythologique en lui-même, certains de ces dieux et déesses étaient tout de même assez puissants. Et s'ils continuaient de s'allier … le Dieu des Messagers secoua la tête, pris soudainement d'un frisson. Non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser.

 **« Je crois qu'on les a tous.** , s'exclama Apollon. **Deux dieux mineurs ficelés, une dizaine de monstres renvoyés au Tartare. C'est du bon boulot ! »**

Le Dieu du Soleil se trouvait désormais à côté d'Hermès, un sourire aussi aveuglant qu'un soleil d'hiver aux lèvres. Il portait une armure tout aussi éblouissante, de telle sorte que son demi-frère en avait les yeux qui pleuraient à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

 **« C'est aussi assez préoccupant. »**

La déesse Artémis se posta à leurs côtés et observa les alentours. Des arbres déracinés, des rochers que l'on avait lancé et qui avaient explosé, des trous béants dans le sol et quelques cadavres de pauvres animaux pris entre deux feux. Le combat n'avait duré que quelques instants – un quart d'heure, vingt minutes tout au plus – mais la nature avait tout de même bien souffert et cela lui faisait mal au coeur. La nature était, après tout, son terrain de jeu préféré : la déesse y passait le plus clair de son temps et elle adorait cela. Elle adorait observer le fonctionnement à la fois surprenant et si simple de la nature. Et voir tout ce paysage et cette vie naturelle et magnifique réduits à néant … Elle en avait des nausées.

 **« Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de dieux mineurs s'étaient ligués contre nous.** , reprit-elle après un instant de silence, le visage grave. **Père ne va pas être content de l'apprendre. »**

 **« Père n'est jamais content, de toute façon.** , répliqua Apollon, en haussant les épaules tandis qu'un grondement de tonnerre retentissait au loin. **Et ce n'est que des dieux mineurs, sœurette. Y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »**

 **« Au contraire, Apollon.** , intervint Hermès, soulagé qu'Artémis partage son point de vue. (être deux à penser la même chose pouvait aider à s'affirmer lors d'un conseil.) **Ils ont beau être mineurs, s'ils sont suffisamment nombreux et qu'ils combinent leurs pouvoirs … »**

Le Dieu des Messagers s'interrompit brusquement, le visage soudainement blême. Les yeux écarquillés, Hermès semblait observer avec une peur profonde et authentique un événement que les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas voir. Inquiets, Artémis et Apollon s'échangèrent un regard et s'approchèrent un peu plus de leur demi-frère qui s'était mis à trembler et à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles.

 **« Hermy ? »**

Le regard fixé sur son meilleur ami, Apollon posa lentement sa main sur son épaule, dans l'espoir de le ramener à la réalité. Mais à peine avait-il touché le Dieu des Messagers que celui-ci chancela et tomba lentement à genoux, l'air plus malheureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ces ordures avaient vraisemblablement décidé de détruire toutes les personnes à qui il tenait.


	10. Chapitre huit

**Chapitre huit :**

 _Mardi 27 Juin,_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _10h50._

L'attaque avait été si rapide que personne, pas même les plus expérimentés des Sang-Mêlés, avait eu le temps de s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Personne, pas même Chiron, qui avait pourtant des milliers d'années d'expérience derrière lui.

Il régnait, tout autour des Jones, un bazar absolu : de la fumée emplissait l'atmosphère, à tel point qu'il était impossible d'apercevoir quoique ce soit à des kilomètres à la ronde et ce, même si ce quoique ce soit se trouvait à quelques centimètres de vous. La gorge et les yeux irrités, les oreilles bourdonnantes, toussant à en perdre haleine, Ambre et Matthew ne percevaient que les cris autour d'eux, incapables de discerner les personnes qui en étaient à l'origine, incapables de dire si les ennemis étaient encore présents et dans quel état se trouvait à présent la colonie. Incapables de dire si c'était des amis ou des ennemis qui les bousculaient.

Y avaient-ils des blessés ? Des morts ? Des disparus ? Tout cela leur était inconnu pour le moment et ne représentait pas réellement une priorité : essayer de retrouver un semblant de respiration histoire de ne pas rendre une visite impromptue à arrière-grand-oncle Hadès, voilà ce qui les préoccupait.

 **« Ambre ! Matthew ! Noëlie ! Vous êtes là ? »**

La voix de Chiron traversa le brouillard mais leur parvint étrangement voilée et faible, comme-ci le centaure se trouvait à des kilomètres d'eux.

 **« … Oui … Oui, on est … on est là … »** , s'exclama difficilement Matthew entre deux quintes de toux.

Mais Chiron n'avait pas attendu leur réponse pour prendre les choses en mains : au même moment, un bruit d'hélices commença à se faire entendre et, quelques secondes plus tard, une énorme bourrasque fit battre la fumée en retraite, libérant les gorges des nombreux pensionnaires qui purent enfin respirer normalement et poussèrent ainsi des soupirs de soulagement.

 **« Tout le monde va bien ? »,** lança Chiron, l'air préoccupé et jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

 **« C'était quoi ça ?!,** s'écria au même moment une jeune fille qui avait tout l'air d'une fille d'Arès aux yeux de Matthew. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a rien vu venir ? »**

 **« Cela avait tout l'air d'une bombe lacrymogène, Clarisse … Quant à ta seconde question, je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas de réponse pour le moment : il semblerait que le dragon n'ait senti aucune présence étrangère, ce qui n'est clairement pas normal … sauf si … -** une ombre de frayeur et de tristesse passa soudainement sur le visage de Chiron **–** **sauf si l'attaque venait de l'intérieur. »**

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une bombe : déjà assommés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, les demi-dieux s'immobilisèrent complètement, les yeux écarquillés et les sens en alerte, le regard fixé sur leur vieil instructeur, la main se resserrant imperceptiblement sur leur arme…

 **« Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait disparu ? »,** murmura Chiron d'une voix étonnamment faible et tremblante, comme-ci il redoutait la réponse.

Soudainement tout aussi fébriles, les pensionnaires se regardèrent d'un œil à la fois méfiant et inquiet, essayant de se rappeler les visages de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient au quotidien, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire : durant les mois d'été – et surtout en cette période de forte tension et de guerre -, la colonie était bondée : des centaines de jeunes se côtoyaient, partant et revenant au fur et à mesure des semaines, et parfois ne s'adressant même pas la parole. Dans ces conditions, comment être sûr que le jeune homme ou la jeune fille qu'on avait le souvenir d'avoir croisé quelques semaines plus tôt et dont on ne semblait pas reconnaître la présence était un traître et n'était tout simplement pas reparti chez lui ? Ou ne s'était pas engagé dans l'une des nombreuses quêtes qu'on n'avait cessé de lancer depuis le mois de juin ? Rien n'était certain, tout était possible. Ce qui rendait la dénonciation encore plus risquée, pour ne pas dire complètement impossible.

 **« Noëlie … Où est Noëlie ? … »**

Lorsque la fumée s'était dissipée, Ambre avait jeté un regard inquiet au siège à côté du sien, pressée de se rassurer en rencontrant le regard de sa fille. Mais, au lieu de rencontrer les fameuses prunelles noisette, elle n'avait aperçu que la chaise, vide, et le reste du petit déjeuner que Noëlie n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler. Le cœur battant la chamade, la gorge brusquement serrée et l'esprit en alerte, elle avait alors jeté un coup d'œil sous la table car rien n'excluait le fait que la petite ait eu peur et ait cherché à se protéger. Mais là encore, rien. Seulement les couverts et les médicaments.

Alors, tandis que la panique prenait peu à peu le pas sur son corps tout entier, elle s'était levée, lentement et silencieusement, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, les demi-dieux, Matthew et Chiron reprenaient leurs esprits et commençaient à discuter. Rien ne servait à les avertir, s'était-elle forcée à penser, poussée par l'espérance. Rien ne servait à les avertir parce que Noëlie devait obligatoirement se trouver dans le coin. C'était certain. Indéniable. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Cependant, elle eut beau scanner le réfectoire de long en large, de haut en bas, en passant par les différentes tables, les chaises et les colonnes, il n'y avait eu aucun signe de Noëlie. Nulle part.

Or, son instinct lui disait que, si sa fille était toujours présente parmi eux, s'il ne lui était rien arrivé durant l'attaque, elle aurait obligatoirement dû se trouver ici, au réfectoire. Car Noëlie n'était pas du genre à s'éloigner. Surtout lorsqu'elle avait peur. Ce qui avait eu être le cas durant l'embuscade.

Ce fut donc avec le teint blême et légèrement chancelante – image qui n'était pas sans rappeler Hermès lorsque celui-ci avait entraperçu l'enlèvement -, que la mère de famille fit part de sa profonde inquiétude, d'une voix faible et tremblante.

 **« Vous … vous l'avez vu ? »,** continua-t-elle alors que les regards étaient désormais tournés vers elle et qu'un lourd silence s'installait.

Le temps sembla se figer quelques secondes – qui semblèrent une éternité pour Ambre – puis les pensionnaires firent non de la tête, certains d'entre eux tournant sur eux-mêmes et inspectant l'environnement, histoire d'être sûrs de leur réponse.

 **« Elle doit … elle doit bien être dans le coin …,** murmura Matthew Jones, soudainement livide, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. **Elle doit … »**

 **« NOËLIE ! »**

Le cri était sorti tout seul, témoignage du soudain désespoir qui s'était abattu sur Ambre Jones. La mère de famille, déjà à cran et anxieuse au sujet de ses deux fils, ne pouvait pas supporter une nouvelle épreuve. Déjà éloignée de Noah et de Lysandre mais également du seul et unique homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé, Ambre ne pouvait concevoir qu'on lui enlevait une nouvelle fois un être cher : il fallait retrouver Noëlie, et vite. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, peu n'importe les risques qu'il faudrait prendre pour cela. Elle ne laisserait jamais personne toucher à l'un de ses enfants. Personne. En aucune circonstance. Et pour aucune raison.

Bientôt, toutes les personnes présentes au sein de la colonie l'imitèrent : sans que Chiron ou les Jones ne demandent quoi que ce soit, les demi-dieux se divisèrent en petits groupes dans le but d'aller fouiller de fond en comble la colonie, criant et criant encore le prénom de la fille d'Hermès, dans le vain espoir de la retrouver. Car malheureusement, Noëlie Jones était déjà bien loin.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Mardi 27 Juin,_

 _Position précise inconnue,_

 _Aux alentours de 11h45._

 **« Je n'en reviens pas que l'on est fait ça ! »,** murmura un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, les yeux écarquillés.

A ses côtés, Ethan Nakamura affichait un sourire satisfait : leur mission avait été accomplie avec brio et atteindre leur objectif avait été beaucoup plus facile que prévu ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de recourir à la force, l'absence inopinée de Monsieur D. leur ayant été incroyablement favorable. Un peu de magie et hop, le tour avait été joué. Leur maître allait en être enchanté.

 **« Bien joué, Joan**., déclara le fils de Némésis en tournant la tête vers un jeune homme brun qui se tenait quelque peu à l'écart, les yeux fermés. **Je doutais de toi à ton arrivée, mais je dois bien avouer que tu t'es montré à la hauteur ! »**

Pour toute réponse, ledit Joan tressaillit et ouvrit précipitamment les yeux comme s'il venait de recevoir un saut d'eau glacée à la figure. Déglutissant bruyamment, il fit un rapide sourire à Ethan, espérant en son for intérieur être très convaincant.

Car, au moment où le jeune fils d'Hécate avait décidé de se rallier au Titan Cronos, il n'avait jamais pensé que ses actes deviendraient aussi terribles. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait obligé de tuer les siens par centaine, en commençant par ses propres amis, lors de la guerre qui approchait à grands pas. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il enlèverait une petite fille d'à peine dix ans, gravement malade, dans le but de faire chanter Lysandre Jones et anéantir le Dieu des Messagers. Il n'avait jamais envisagé être obligé de tuer cette même petite fille si les négociations ne menaient à rien. Il n'avait jamais envisagé avoir autant de sang sur les mains lorsque tout cela serait fini. Il n'avait jamais pensé que mettre fin à la vie d'autrui ou la piétiner brutalement ferait aussi mal. Jamais.

 _« Tu pensais donc que ça allait être une promenade de santé ? Sombre idiot ! T'arrive-t-il de te servir de tes trois pauvres neurones avant de prendre une quelconque décision ? Maintenant que tu es là, tu ne peux plus regretter. Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Sauf si tu veux te faire tuer. »_

Et c'est sans doute la seule chose qui était encore plus difficile que tous les actes hideux qu'il avait faits ou s'apprêtait à faire : renoncer à son existence, aussi pauvre et ridicule soit-elle.

Alors, Joan n'avait pas le choix. Aussi terrifié par ses actions qu'il était, il devait tout de même continuer à suivre les ordres de Cronos et d'Ethan. Il devait se forger un masque et la jouer gros dur, à l'image de Aiden Morgan, le petit blondinet qui se tenait non loin de lui : Joan était en effet persuadé que le fils de Déméter était aussi horrifié que lui. Sinon, ce dernier ne serait pas en train d'afficher la tête d'un gosse qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et il n'aurait pas eu non plus la remarque qu'il avait eu en arrivant. Celle-là même qui aurait eu de graves conséquences si Ethan l'avait entendue.

 **« Allez, on se bouge !** s'exclama Ethan qui ne semblait pas percevoir le trouble dans lequel se trouvaient ses deux camarades. **Vous, vous allez conduire cette gamine au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a une cellule de libre entre le minotaure et les drakainas. Assurez-vous qu'elle ait toujours les mains liées : c'est une fille d'Hermès. Elle est douée pour forcer les serrures. Quant à moi, je vais faire mon rapport à notre maître. »**

Son ton était autoritaire et sans appel. Quittant le carrelage froid sur lequel ils étaient tous les trois assis depuis leur arrivée, il se leva et s'étira bruyamment. Puis, il adressa un dernier regard entendu à Joan et Aiden et disparut silencieusement dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que les deux autres garçons ne réagissent. S'adressant un regard inquiet, ils se redressèrent difficilement et tâchèrent de croiser le moins possible le regard de Noëlie Jones tandis qu'ils l'emmenaient – pieds et poings liés – dans la cellule qui venait de lui être attribuée. La jeune fille, complètement terrorisée, essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre et de crier. Mais ni les prises de ses ravisseurs ni le scotch qu'on lui avait mis sur la bouche ne lui facilitèrent la tâche : quelques secondes plus tard, Noëlie était enfermée dans une pièce sans fenêtre ni lumière, les mains derrière le dos.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Mardi 27 Juin,_

 _Localisation inconnue,_

 _Aux alentours de 19h30._

D'un geste rageur, Hermès envoya son point droit dans le mur en face de lui, faisant dangereusement trembler ce dernier.

 **« Eh, le pigeon a enfin des accès de violence !** s'exclama Arès d'un ton narquois, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. **Après plus de 3000 ans, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »**

Trop en colère pour répliquer, le Dieu des Messagers lui adressa un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son père, le regard encore plus meurtrier.

Toute la journée, Hermès avait regardé, totalement impuissant, Ambre et Matthew fouiller la colonie à la recherche de Noëlie. Toute la journée, il les avait observés, les larmes aux yeux, crier le prénom de sa fille dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. Toute la journée, il avait senti l'espoir quitter peu à peu leurs esprits. Toute la journée, il avait regardé sa fille tenter de défaire ses liens, le corps de plus en plus affaibli par la maladie. Toute la journée, il s'était imaginé aller la secourir et pulvériser tous ces maudits demi-dieux et ce foutu Titan d'un seul geste de la main. Toute la journée, il avait tenté de convaincre Zeus de le laisser intervenir. Et le Seigneur des Cieux venait une nouvelle fois de refuser sa requête.

 **« Hermès, je comprends ton envie d'intervenir mais … »** , essaya d'avancer, une nouvelle fois, Zeus

Cependant, Hermès l'interrompit, tremblant de colère, George et Martha sifflant furieusement à ses côtés.

 **« Mais quoi ? MAIS QUOI ?! Ce n'est qu'une gamine, Zeus ! Une gamine qui n'a même pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir ses dons ! Une gamine qui n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir le monde mythologique ! Elle ne sait pas se battre ! Elle est malade et n'a pas ses médicaments … Elle est tout à fait innocente dans cette histoire et je refuse qu'elle soit d'avantage impliquée ! Je refuse de l'abandonner comme j'ai dû abandonner Luke ! »**

Le Dieu avait prononcé ces mots d'une traite, sans prendre la peine de respirer et sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il prononça le prénom de son fils. Luke. Luke Castellan. Le merveilleux fils qu'il avait eu avec May, femme toute aussi merveilleuse. Le fils qui avait fait, durant de nombreuses années, sa fierté. Celui qui, avec Noah, Lysandre et Noëlie, occupait une place spéciale dans son cœur. Celui qu'il avait dû laisser tomber pour faire plaisir aux Parques. Celui qui allait – malgré les prières incessantes d'Hermès – sans aucun doute mourir à l'issue de cette guerre. Le fils qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pu sauver. Celui qui resterait à tout jamais son plus grand regret.

 **« Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de l'aider ?** demanda Artémis, d'un ton préoccupé tandis qu'Hermès s'écroulait au sol et poussait un gémissement qui fendit le cœur à la majorité de l'assemblée. **Ne serait-il pas possible d'envoyer certains demi-dieux à sa rescousse ? »**

 **« Les demi-dieux doivent préparer la guerre.** , intervint Athéna avant que Zeus n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. **Si on envoie ceux que l'on a posté sur le Mont-Olympe, les monstres en profiteront pour tenter d'y entrer. Or, on sait tous combien cela est dangereux. »**

 **« Peut-être pas tous, mais simplement quelques-uns d'entre eux ?** » tenta une nouvelle fois la Déesse de la Chasse, appuyée par certains Dieux – comme Aphrodite, Poséidon, Dionysos ou encore Apollon, qui se tenait à genoux aux côtés d'Hermès tous hochaient la tête avec ardeur, dans l'espoir de faire bouger les choses.

Mais encore une fois, Zeus resta impassible :

 **« Je suis désolé mais Athéna a raison la présence de tous les demi-dieux est essentielle. Il est hors de question que l'un d'entre eux s'absente. Et puis, comme vous le savez tous et comme je ne cesse de le répéter depuis ce matin, nous ne pouvons en aucun cas intervenir dans les destinées de nos enfants. Si les Parques ont décidé que Noëlie Jones … »**

 **« Tu sais très bien qu'on l'a tous déjà fait, Zeus ! Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans notre existence !** s'exclama Dionysos, qui se sentait peut-être légèrement coupable de s'être absenté sans réelle raison de la colonie aujourd'hui, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. **Cette petite ne sait absolument pas ce qui lui arrive ! Elle n'a aucune expérience et souffre d'une leu … »**

 **« ASSEZ ! C'en est assez !** s'écria Zeus qui se leva de son trône, adoptant sa véritable forme, l'éclair primitif grésillant dans sa main. **C'est moi qui décide, ici ! C'est moi le chef et par définition, c'est moi qui connait le mieux ce qui est bon ou non de faire ! »**

Cette déclaration provoqua une vague de colère chez les autres Olympiens : irrité, chacun se mit à parler en même temps et quelques insultes se firent entendre. Des insultes qui ne semblèrent pas atteindre le Seigneur des Cieux car celui-ci resta impassible.

Il resta impassible mais ressentit tout de même le besoin de disparaître dans un tonnerre assourdissant, ce qui énerva d'avantage ses interlocuteurs qui haussèrent le ton, sachant pertinemment que Zeus pouvait encore les entendre.

Ce brouhaha dura encore quelques minutes puis, chacun sembla se calmer. Arès, Athéna et Héra disparurent vers on sut quelle destination tandis qu'Artémis, Apollon, Poséidon et Dionysos se tournaient vers Hermès, toujours agenouillé et la tête basse, et posaient sur lui un regard à la fois inquiet et plein d'excuses.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, Hermès**., déclara Artémis d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant. **Je vais mettre une partie de mes chasseresses sur le coup et Apollon, Poséidon et Dionysos déploieront certainement également des ressources … »**

La déesse jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les trois concernés, comme pour s'assurer que ceux-ci hochaient bien la tête en signe d'assentiment, avant de terminer :

 **« On la ramènera. J'en suis sûre. »**


	11. Chapitre neuf

**Chapitre neuf :**

 **Bonjour, bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci !)**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Je reviens vers vous aujourd'hui avec le neuvième chapitre de cette petite fanfic ! Il ne s'y passe pas grands choses (j'en suis d'ailleurs quelque peu déçue) et je devais, à la base, ajouter une scène supplémentaire mais comme il me paraissait assez long, (et que la scène qui devait originellement s'y trouver risquait de l'être aussi), j'ai décidé de m'arrêter à trois scènes. Ne vous en faites pas, la quatrième sera disponible dans le chapitre suivant !** **?**

 **Je m'excuse par avance des quelques fautes qui auraient pu échapper à ma vigilance et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !** **?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis à la fin de la lecture : tout avis – même négatif – m'aide énormément à progresser !**

 **En vous remerciant de votre soutien,**

 **A bientôt j'espère,**

 **SP17.**

 _Lysandre ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise : d'ordinaire, lorsqu'il s'endormait après avoir avalé trois des cachets que son médecin lui avait prescrit en cas d'insomnie, il ne se retrouvait pas au milieu du jardin familial par une belle journée d'été ensoleillée. Non. D'habitude, lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à s'endormir après avoir momentanément chassé les pensées négatives de son esprit, il se réveillait au bord d'un précipice, au fin fond du royaume d'Hadès. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il détestait s'endormir ces temps-ci : l'individu qui ne cessait de le harceler pour qu'il rejoigne le côté obscur – Lysandre avait toujours été un grand fan de Star Wars – et qui le poussait ensuite dans ce puits sans fond commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs._

 _Il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs parce qu'il se montrait de plus en plus convaincant. Il savait où appuyer pour faire pencher la balance et Lysandre sentait s'effriter peu à peu ses dernières résistances. Et cela l'effrayait. Cela lui était insupportable : jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne basculerait du mauvais côté. Jamais. Il se l'était promis._

 ** _« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? »_** _, murmura le fils d'Hermès, anxieux._

 _Voir la balançoire sur laquelle sa petite sœur avait l'habitude de passer des heures entières, les nombreuses fleurs et le petit potager dont sa mère prenait grand soin ainsi que leur chat, Tigrou, qui se prélassait tranquillement au soleil, les pattes en l'air, le chamboulait. Ces souvenirs, le soleil qui réchauffait sa peau et les oiseaux qui semblaient gazouiller par dizaine depuis le saule pleureur … tout l'aurait d'ordinaire incité à se relaxer et à sourire. Tout lui aurait indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'un doux et beau rêve. Mais quelque chose empêchait Lysandre de penser ainsi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ne faire que des cauchemars … ou parce que tout semblait un peu trop artificiel : après tout, le sifflement des oiseaux n'était-il pas trop métallique ? Les couleurs environnantes n'étaient-elles pas trop éclatantes ? Et puis, s'il devait s'agir d'un rêve, pourquoi Lysandre était-il tout seul ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas entouré de ses proches ? Pourquoi était-il en tenue de combat ?_

 _« Du calme, mec, pensa Lysandre, son cœur s'emballant soudainement et sa main droite se refermant un peu plus sur son épée accrochée à sa ceinture. Ils sont peut-être à l'intérieur, en train de rire et de fêter quelque … »_

 ** _« Lysandre »_**

 _La voix de sa petite sœur interrompit ses pensées. La voix de sa petite sœur, faible. Aussi faible qu'un murmure. Comme un appel lointain porté par le vent._

 ** _« Noëlie ? »_**

 _Le fils d'Hermès s'immobilisa un peu plus, haletant légèrement tant sa poitrine était oppressée par l'appréhension. Les mains moites, Lysandre les frotta rapidement l'une contre l'autre avant de sortir l'épée de son fourreau, les sens en alerte._

 _Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme entendait l'un de ses proches l'appeler au sein de ses rêves. Et, la plupart du temps, il s'agissait d'un stratagème mis en place par un monstre pour l'attirer._

 ** _« Lysandre »,_** _recommença la voix_

 _Cette fois-ci, le murmure semblait se faire un peu plus pressant et se répéta en écho pendant plusieurs secondes, donnant ainsi la chair de poule au jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec les films d'horreur : vous savez, ce moment où le tueur psychopathe vous guette et s'amuse à vous faire bien flipper en murmurant votre nom …_

 ** _« Qui est là ? »_** _, s'exclama Lysandre, la voix légèrement tremblante._

 _Car Noëlie n'était pas du genre à faire flipper ses grands frères façon film d'épouvante : lorsqu'elle les apercevait, la petite fille avait plus tendance à leur sauter dessus avec un cri de guerre bien à elle – le plus souvent un « aaaaaaaaaargh » pas du tout effrayant – qu'à jouer les mystérieuses en soufflant leur prénom dans l'attente qu'ils la trouvent. Lysandre avait donc de plus en plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion destinée à le piéger. Même si l'envie de revoir sa petite sœur et de la serrer dans ses bras – ne serait-ce qu'en rêve – était forte, il doutait que la voix lui appartienne réellement Noëlie n'adoptait jamais ce ton à faire froid dans le dos._

 ** _« Lysandre, s'il te plaît, viens me chercher ! J'ai peur ! »_**

 _Ce même ton pressant. Ce même écho. Et pourtant, à cet instant, Lysandre eut réellement l'impression d'entendre sa petite sœur. D'ailleurs, un souvenir le submergea celui de Noëlie l'appelant à l'aide lorsque, plus petite, un de leurs cousins l'avait enfermée dans le placard de la cuisine. Même si Lysandre avait ri aux éclats à ce moment-là, le ton de la petite l'avait quand même attendri et attristé au plus haut point. Comme venait de le faire cette voix si familière et pourtant si inconnue …_

 _« Une voix familière et inconnue à la fois ? Non mais tu débloques mon gars ! C'est Noëlie ou pas, alors ? Va falloir se déci … »_

 _Mais Lysandre fut de nouveau ramener à la réalité. Pas par la voix, non. Mais par la porte de la cuisine qui venait de s'ouvrir dans un grincement inquiétant._

 _Sur le pas de la porte, personne._

 _Ce constat fit accélérer les battements de son cœur, déjà bien rapides. Désormais essoufflé – alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore bougé depuis le début de ce songe -, Lysandre se demanda s'il ne serait pas préférable de rester ici, dans le jardin, sous le soleil et sa chaleur qui aurait dû être réconfortante : après tout, il avait vu assez de films et vécu assez de choses en tant que demi-dieu pour savoir qu'entrer dans une maison dont l'une des portes venait de s'ouvrir toute seule n'était franchement pas une bonne idée. Et puis, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve._ _ **Son**_ _rêve, de surcroît. Qui pourrait donc l'empêcher de rester planter là, comme un nigaud, le temps d'une nuit de sommeil ? Qui pourrait l'obliger à entrer dans la maison s'il n'en éprouvait aucune envie ?_

 ** _« Lysandre ! Ly', s'il te plaît ! Viens ! S'il te plaît ! »_**

 _Noëlie. Voilà qui pourrait l'obliger à entrer dans cette fichue baraque. Sa petite sœur. Appelant à l'aide. Lysandre avait toujours été un frère protecteur. Et même si un doute s'était définitivement insinué en lui, si son instinct lui disait de ne pas bouger, le jeune homme ne pourrait s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la maison. Pour s'assurer que sa petite sœur allait bien._

 _Même si tout cela n'était qu'un stupide rêve._

 _Alors ce fut ce qu'il fit : avançant à pas rapides, l'épée brandie devant lui, le fils d'Hermès couvrit rapidement les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de la porte de la cuisine. Retenant son souffle, la poitrine de plus en plus comprimée, il poussa légèrement la porte pour pouvoir se glisser dans l'encadrement._

 _Ce qu'il trouva sur le sol de la cuisine ne fit qu'augmenter son angoisse une boule se forma dans sa gorge._

 _Des tâches de sang de différentes tailles, voilà ce qui décorait à présent le carrelage d'un blanc d'ordinaire immaculé. Des tâches de sang qui continuaient leur route en direction du salon._

 ** _« Noëlie ? »,_** _lança Lysandre d'une voix faible tandis que des gouttes de sueur froide descendaient le long de son dos_

 _Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse._

 _Déglutissant difficilement, Lysandre s'essuya brièvement le front avec l'une de ses mains avant de continuer – d'un pas beaucoup plus lent – vers la pièce la plus chaleureuse de l'habitation._

 _Ce qu'il y découvrit lui fendit le cœur. A tel point qu'il en lâcha son épée et en tomba à genoux._

 _Au milieu de la pièce, là où devait précisément se trouver la table basse, se dressait à présent un immense miroir. Ou, tout du moins, ce qui en avait l'apparence. Car, au lieu de refléter ce qui se trouvait devant lui – c'est-à-dire un demi-dieu bien mal au point -, ce miroir montrait tout autre chose. Ou plutôt, une toute autre personne. Dans un bien plus mauvais état._

 ** _« No … Noëlie … »_** _, murmura faiblement Lysandre._

 _Les jambes tremblantes, le jeune homme dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à se relever et à tituber, bon gré mal gré, jusqu'au miroir, devant lequel il s'agenouilla à nouveau. Dans un moment d'espoir un peu fou, le fils d'Hermès tenta de se saisir du corps de sa petite sœur. Mais celui-ci restait inaccessible. Inaccessible derrière cette glace étrange. Inaccessible et pourtant si proche._

 _Inaccessible et pourtant si proche, Noëlie Jones gisait au sol, plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Son visage, figé en une expression de douleur, exprimait également une terreur sans nom, notamment par le biais de ses yeux couleur noisette restés grands ouverts. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et des hématomes et des griffures apparaissaient un peu partout sur son corps. Un mince filet de sang s'écoulait depuis sa gorge qu'on avait tranché. Sa poitrine ne bougeait plus. Toute vie semblait avoir quitté son corps._

 ** _« Non … Non … »_** _, gémit Lysandre, le cœur au bord des lèvres, en tentant une nouvelle fois de passer au travers de l'étrange miroir, en vain : ses mains ne rencontraient que la surface froide de la glace._

 _Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues et le jeune home haletait désormais si fortement qu'il pouvait sans aucun doute déclencher une crise d'asthme à tout moment. Mais il s'en fichait, accaparé qu'il était par le drame qui semblait se dérouler sous ses yeux._

 _Noëlie. Sa petite sœur. Son innocente petite sœur. Morte. Tuée. Assassinée._

 ** _« C'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tu ne nous rejoins pas d'ici deux jours._** _, annonça une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir déjà entendue des dizaines de fois dans ses cauchemars._ _ **Elle est entre nos mains. Si tu veux qu'elle ait la vie sauve, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… »**_

 _Et avant que Lysandre ait le temps de se retourner pour faire face à celui qui le harcelait depuis des semaines, avant qu'il ait le temps de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et de lui crier quelques insultes, histoire de lui faire comprendre à quel point il le mettait en colère, le sol sembla disparaître. Et le fils d'Hermès se mit à dégringoler dans le vide._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Mardi 27 Juin,_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _Long Island,_

 _Aux alentours de 23h30._

 **« Mat' ! »** , s'exclama Lisa Archer d'un ton où se mêlaient inquiétude et léger soulagement.

La fille d'Aphrodite serra brièvement son meilleur ami dans ses bras, les traits marqués par l'angoisse et la fatigue : depuis le coup de téléphone qu'Ambre lui avait passé en début d'après-midi, Lisa n'avait cessé d'être au plus haut de son hyperactivité. Etre enfin arrivée à la colonie lui apportait un léger soulagement, même s'il faudrait encore beaucoup pour lui apporter du repos. Retrouver sa filleule saine et sauve, par exemple.

 **« On a fait aussi vite que l'on a pu … »,** reprit Lisa d'une voix blanche.

Elle se détacha de Matthew, laissant ainsi sa place à Jade Brunley, qui serra à son tour le fils d'Iris dans ses bras.

Non loin d'eux, Hugo Walters suivait, une valise dans chaque main. N'ayant aucune envie d'une accolade, il adressa à Matthew un simple signe de tête, le visage impassible. Matthew ne lui répondit pas.

 **« Où est Ambre ? »,** demanda-t-il alors qu'il posait les valises sur la terrasse de la Grande Maison et que Matthew remerciait les filles d'être venues.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, des éclats de voix se firent entendre depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Deux voix. Deux voix visiblement très énervées et qui semblaient vouloir prendre le dessus l'une sur l'autre. Deux voix, l'une féminine et l'autre masculine, que le groupe d'amis ne connaissait que trop bien : les voix d'Hermès et d'Ambre. Il semblait que les deux anciens amants étaient en train de se disputer.

 **« Depuis combien de temps il … »** , commença Jade

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer : un bruit de vaisselle brisée suivie d'un cri étouffé la firent s'interrompre et sursauter, à l'instar de ceux qui l'entouraient. Alors que tous se tournaient vers l'entrée, Hugo fit un pas en avant, l'air déterminé à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais Matthew l'attrapa par le coude, l'empêchant ainsi d'aller plus loin.

 **« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'oserait jamais faire une chose pareille** , s'exclama le fils d'Iris, le regard plongé dans celui d'Hugo, sachant pertinemment ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de ce dernier. **Il l'aime trop pour ça. Et ça ne correspond absolument pas à sa personnalité, malgré ce que tu pourrais en penser. »**

Il régnait, dans la voix de Matthew, une certaine exaspération : durant les nombreuses années où il avait fréquenté Hermès parce que celui-ci sortait avec Ambre, il n'avait jamais surpris le dieu des Voyageurs se montrer violent ou désagréable envers sa sœur. Et puis, il avait également appris à l'apprécier et à lui faire confiance. Ces deux éléments faisaient que Matthew pensait impossible le fait qu'Hermès lève la main sur Ambre. Le demi-dieu était d'ailleurs prêt à parier que c'était la première fois que ces deux-là s'engueulaient. Depuis le début de leur histoire, bien entendu.

Un silence – seulement rompu par les voix d'Hermès et d'Ambre – s'installa, durant lequel Hugo et Matthew s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis, le fils d'Arès dégagea d'un coup sec son bras de l'emprise du fils d'Iris et recula d'un pas, le regard noir.

A l'intérieur, les voix montèrent encore en volume et en agressivité, tant et si bien qu'aucun des quatre adultes présents à l'extérieur n'osa reprendre la parole ou bouger, de peur de faire du bruit et de se retrouver sous le jonc d'une énorme colère.

 **« Non, Ambre, non ! C'est hors de question ! Il est hors de question que Matthew et toi preniez un tel risque ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Je ne supporterai pas de perdre deux êtres chers supplémentaires ! »**

 **« De perdre deux êtres chers supplémentaires ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça, Hermès ? Que Noëlie est définitivement perdue pour toi ? Tout ça parce que papa Zeus a refusé que tu ailles la secourir ? »**

 _Papa Zeus._ Ce drôle de surnom rappelait tellement de souvenirs à Matthew que ce dernier en aurait ri si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave. D'ailleurs, il avait à peine esquissé un léger sourire que Lisa l'avait foudroyé du regard.

 **« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Am … »**

 **« Mais tu sais, Hermès, Noëlie est une battante. Ta fille est plus forte que tu ne sembles le croire ! Je n'ai jamais vu une petite fille avec une si grande force mentale ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'un barbu grincheux qui fait joujou toute la journée avec un éclair** – à cet instant, un violent coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant trembler les fenêtres – **a décidé que ma fille n'était qu'un minuscule insecte qui ne méritait aucune attention que je vais la laisser mourir là-bas, Hermès. C'est ma fille. C'est … »**

Matthew et ses camarades – toujours aussi immobiles – entendirent la voix d'Ambre se briser. Le fils d'Iris sentit son cœur se serrer et ressentit la subite envie d'aller réconforter sa jumelle … ou de pleurer avec elle. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, Hermès prit de nouveau la parole, d'un ton qui semblait à la fois plus calme et plus douloureux :

 **« Crois-moi, Ambre. J'adorerai pouvoir pulvériser ceux qui ont enlevé Noëlie. J'adorerai les tuer de mes propres mains et ensuite demander à Hadès de leur donner la pire sanction qu'il n'ait jamais imaginé. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas. »**

Il y eut un instant de silence, comme si le Dieu luttait à son tour contre les larmes.

 **« Pas … pas seulement parce que Zeus s'y oppose.** , reprit Hermès, la voix encore plus faible et plus tremblante qu'auparavant. **Mais aussi parce que ce serait interférer dans le domaine des Parques. Et aucun … aucun Di …** \- le Dieu des Voyageurs se racla la gorge – **aucun Dieu n'a le droit de faire ça. Si on s'y autorisait, cela aurait de fâcheuses conséquences. Autant pour nous que pour la personne que nous aurions tant bien que mal essayé de sauver. »**

 **« Mais les Dieux ont le droit d'envoyer des héros à leur place, non ? Vous le faites tout le temps, lorsque vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Je ne te demande pas d'y aller toi-même, Hermès, quand bien même je sais que tu n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Je te demande seulement de me laisser y aller … »**

 **« Artémis a envoyé quelques-unes de ses chass … »**

 **« Mais plus on est nombreux, plus on a de chance de réussir, non ? Et puis, c'est ma fille, Herm … »**

 **« Je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Ambre.** , persista Hermès, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Hugo qui marmonna quelque chose d'assez inaudible, ressemblant fortement à « on tourne en rond »., **Je n'ai pas envie de risquer … »**

 **« Je te comprends, Hermès. »**

La voix d'Ambre était redevenue douce ; Matthew l'imagina esquisser un sourire à la fois triste et tendre en prononçant ces mots.

 **« Moi aussi, je déteste lorsque des personnes que j'aime prennent un peu trop de risques … je déteste lorsque j'ai l'impression que je vais les perdre toutes à la fois … Mais … tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas laisser Noëlie, là-bas. Ce serait cruel. Indigne de parents qui aiment leur fille. Je sais dans quel dilemme infernal tu te trouves : tu as envie qu'on retrouve notre fille et, en même temps, tu n'as pas envie de perdre toute la famille Jones … Mais l'un ne pourra être possible seulement si tu acceptes le risque de perdre quelques-uns d'entre nous … Ce qui n'arrivera peut-être pas. Mat' et moi avons de l'expérience en matière de monstres et de batailles … Et même si ça doit te fendre le cœur et te tracasser pendant un moment, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu prendras la bonne décision, Hermès. Celle que tu ne regretteras pas encore des siècles après l'avoir prise. »**

 **« Noah et Lysandre. Noah et Lysandre sont … »**

 **« Je sais. Je m'en doutais. Une raison de plus pour nous laisser y aller, Matthew et moi. Si ça se trouve, on réussira à ramener toute la famille à bon port. Avec l'aide des chasseresses. »**

Ambre avait insisté sur la dernière phrase, comme pour essayer de faire pencher définitivement la balance. Un énième silence suivit les paroles de la mère de famille, un silence tellement long que Matthew, Lisa et Jade finirent par s'échanger des regards interrogateurs, se demandant s'ils allaient enfin se risquer à entrer dans la pièce.

Ils n'en eurent cependant pas le temps : un soupir à fendre l'âme et quelques paroles en grec ancien suivies d'un **« je t'aime tellement … sois prudente »** plus tard, le Dieu des Messagers apparut sur le pas de la porte, les traits marqués par une profonde tristesse et l'air nullement surpris de les voir. Il les salua d'ailleurs un par un, adressant un signe de tête à chacun. Puis, il s'approcha de Matthew, qui, incrédule, recula instinctivement de quelques pas.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, j'allais simplement te donner ma bénédiction**., murmura le Dieu, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres. **Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu pensais que je t'en voulais autant … »**

N'attendant pas spécialement de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, et le regard soudainement vague, Hermès se saisit précipitamment de la main de Mathew et récita quelques vers en grec ancien. Les mêmes vers qu'il avait prononcé en embrassant Noah et Lysandre sur le front, quelques semaines plus tôt. Les même vers qu'il avait prononcé quelques secondes plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait serré une énième fois Ambre dans ses bras après qu'ils aient échangé un baiser, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

Puis, sans ajouter quoique ce soit ni même adresser un regard au fils d'Iris ou à ses compagnons, il disparut subitement dans un étrange nuage de brume.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Le même jour,_

 _A peu près au même moment,_

 _Quelque part dans Manhattan._

 **« Attends, Lysandre !** s'écria Noah, légèrement essoufflé. **Il nous faut un plan ! On ne sait même pas où la chercher ! »**

Mais Lysandre ne s'arrêta ni ne se retourna, continuant ainsi de marcher à pas rapides à travers les rues de la ville.

Immédiatement après s'être réveillé en sursaut, plein de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune homme s'était précipité dans la chambre de son grand frère à grand renfort de cris, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

Cependant, même s'il s'était hâté de lui raconter son rêve et de lui confier ainsi ses craintes au sujet de Noëlie, Lysandre avait néanmoins homi de lui raconter ses autres cauchemars ceux qui impliquaient l'horrible personnage qui l'avait presque convaincu de rejoindre le banc des serviteurs de Cronos. Il ne lui avait pas dit parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne le prenne pour un traître. Il ne s'était pas confié à propos de cela parce qu'il avait peur que Noah ne lui accorde plus sa confiance et qu'il ne le regarde plus comme avant. Comme son frère.

 **« Je … J'ai le sentiment qu'il faut rejoindre le … le Manhattan Cruise Terminal. Il faut prendre un bateau et s'engager dans l'océan atlantique … »,** déclara difficilement Lysandre après plusieurs minutes alors que son frère ne cessait de l'appeler.

 **« Mais comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?** »

En quelques foulées, Noah rattrapa son frère et le saisit par le coude, l'empêchant ainsi d'aller plus loin. Son emprise fit grimacer Lysandre qui le fusilla brièvement du regard avant de tourner la tête, une boule dans la gorge.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer à son frère sa situation. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'il devrait certainement rejoindre le camp adverse pour sauver la vie de Noëlie. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'une partie de lui souhaitait réellement le faire, en dehors du contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient à présent. Il ne pouvait lui avouer qu'une partie de lui souhaitait de plus en plus la destruction de l'Olympe. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'une entité qu'il ne pouvait désigner précisément pour le moment lui soufflait le chemin depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Empire State Building et en profitait pour lui retourner un peu plus le cerveau.

Ce serait trop difficile.

Il en avait beaucoup trop honte.

Alors, après avoir poussé un léger soupir et regardé le ciel comme pour demander pardon, le jeune homme fit ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de faire : utiliser ses pouvoirs contre son frère, histoire que ce dernier ne se rende pas compte de l'énorme mensonge qu'il allait lui servir.

Hermès était le dieu de la ruse et, lorsqu'il était d'humeur, le dieu était doué pour tromper ses interlocuteurs.

Lysandre avait (malheureusement) hérité de cette habileté.

 **« J'en suis sûr** , commença-t-il avec une voix beaucoup plus ferme qu'auparavant, **parce que, durant mon cauchemar, j'ai relevé des indices qui indiquaient que Noëlie se trouvait dans la cale d'un bateau. Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, les partisans de Cronos n'avaient pas élu domicile sur un navire ? Le Princesse Andromède, ou un truc comme ça ? »**

D'habitude, Lysandre n'était pas un bon menteur. Mais il sut à l'expression de son frère – confuse puis apaisée – et la tension au creux de son estomac qu'il avait réussi à utiliser l'un des dons hérités de son paternel. Il se retint de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

Très vite, Noah afficha un sourire et hocha la tête, donnant raison à son frère. Le félicitant pour sa mémoire d'éléphant, il lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule et les deux fils d'Hermès repartirent. L'un plus déterminé, l'autre de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

OoOoOoOoO


End file.
